


I Won't Give Up

by HunterMay18



Series: You're Not Alone [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Physical Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CURRENTLY UNDERGOING EDITING PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME </p><p>"I won't give up on us,<br/>even if the skies get rough,<br/>I'm giving you all my love."</p><p>Everything changed once Louis turned 13 and if it wasn't for that one person that didn't ever give up on him, he wouldn't even be alive today.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(or the one where Louis is a hybrid and Harry never gave up on him. )</em>
</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad under the same name and i just decided to post it on this.  
> hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edited on: Friday August 1st, 2014.

Hybrids: they walk among us all over. No one knows how they came into the world, or how they even started to come about. So many are born each year that no one really knows how many truly exist. Hybrids can be tricky; they love to hide their identity. As far as you know one could be sitting right next to you, and you wouldn’t even know.

That’s the funny thing; they are so good at concealing themselves from the public that they can live normal lives like humans. The only thing that really sets them apart from regular humans is that they have two sets of ears-human decoys, and then their hybrid ears- and of course the dreaded tail. Those things can range from something tiny to something that drags along the ground as they walk. But even with those traits, they can still conceal themselves really well.

Hybrids are born like humans, nothing out of the ordinary, but once they reach the age of thirteen, that’s when they change. They start to develop animal-like instincts; then come in the ears, tails, and then the teeth. They do start off with human teeth and ears, but once their body starts to make the transition, those are no longer needed.

Some people adore hybrids, while others think they are an abomination and shouldn’t even be able to live on this planet.

Louis Tomlinson is one of them, but he hasn’t had the best life. It all started a month after he had turned thirteen.

_“Lou, honey, come here and let me give you a haircut.” Lou nods and walks over to his mother. He hops onto the stool to let his mother give him his monthly trim._

_His mother starts to cut, when she feels little nubs on the top of his head, “Shit...” she mumbles, she thought it skips two generations in her family but apparently she was wrong._

_“What’s wrong mummy?”_

_“Louis, I need to tell you something but don’t get scared, alright?”_

_“What’s wrong?” he asks nervously._

_She goes and kneels in front of Lou. “Well, in my family, every so often one of our family members are part cat. I was told that it happens every two generation, but I guess things change. And whenever the said child turns thirteen, he or she starts to develop changes. And Lou honey, you have just started to develop ears, next will be the tail, seeing how your teeth already sharpened. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes, mummy. Will people treat me differently?” Louis looks to her, his wide blue eyes piercing into her soul._

_“Sadly, yes sweetie, but you will just have to wear a beanie. And when your tail comes in, you will have to wrap it around your waist. Am I understood?”_

_“Yes.” Just like that, a door slams and Jay freezes. How is her husband going to react? Yes, she did tell him that there would be a chance, but that it skips. She knew that somehow Lou would end up a hybrid; he was always so cuddly and sleepy as a child._

_“Jay, Lou, I’m home!” Lou’s father is heard throughout the house, his feet stomping against the floor as his descends to the kitchen._

_“Hello---what’s going on in here?”_

_“Uhh, Lou could you go upstairs while we talk?” Lou nods quickly before hopping off the stool and running up the stairs into his room._

_He hears the shouts. The screams from his mother, the frantic pleas from his mother to not hurt him, but nothing was working; he keeps screaming. He probably screams so loud that their neighbors can hear, but they don’t care about what happens inside this house, like Lou’s family doesn’t with theirs._

_Louis hears the loud footsteps approaching his room before his door is slammed open, his father coming in fuming mad.  “Come here you little freak!” Lou stumbles off his bed, and cowardly walks over to his father with his head down._

_“Now let me see those fucking ears of yours!” Louis doesn’t speak, but his father takes it in his hands to grab two handfuls of his hair and ends up lifting him up by his ears as well._

_“Oww...Daddy please stop.” Louis says through his tears, while his father holds him up by his ears._

_“No, you little freak. I should have given you up when your mother told me this when we first met. But, no that little bitch wanted to keep you. So now, you little demon, I will make your life a living hell.” He spits on Louis and drops him to the floor before charging down the stairs and out the door, only to return later completely drunk._

_His mother comes running upstairs and opens the door and looks down at the sobbing broken boy. “Oh, come here to mommy sweetie.” He runs over, and she runs her fingers over Lou’s head, trying to soothe his hurt ears. Only making it worse, she lays him down and grabs ice. She places the ice on the top of his head and watches as he slowly falls asleep._

This has been Louis’ life for the past five years, not quite the same, but you get the picture. He doesn’t even know who his father is anymore, always coming home drunk and strolling up the stairs to give Lou his daily beating. He always ends up going to his room to pass out, only to do it all over again.

Since his dad always beats him, and it doesn’t help that he gets tormented at school, he’s tried to end his life, but has always failed. Each time he tries, his best friend, Harry,  swoops right in and saves the day. He is happy that someone actually cares for him, but on the other hand, he just wishes that he wouldn’t be in this position. He really just wants a new life, something better where he wouldn’t have to worry about the daily beatings from his father or the fact that his mother barely does anything to help him, but he can’t blame her either when she too suffers from his actions as well.

Now, back to Harry. He has always been there for Louis, always asking him how he is, always forcing him to show him his bruises. Harry knows about his father’s constant beatings, but doesn’t know the reason behind it. Harry tried to question him, but he sort of gave up after quite some time of no answers from Lou, so he leaves him be for now.

With everything being so overwhelming, Louis has turned to self harming; Harry checks on that as well. Making sure that he has stopped, or even if he has had a slip up. He looks out for Louis like his own brother, but he does wish he could be more than just a friend to him.

You got that right- Harry is in love with Louis. But who could blame him? Louis is quite the looker and those blue eyes, they could make anyone feel sorry for him. And word is, Louis is in love with him too, but they are both oblivious to each other’s feelings. Everyone around them knows this, but neither of them have been able to catch on and no one knows why.

But, the thing is, Louis still hasn’t told Harry that he is a hybrid. How will he react to that when Louis tells him? Will he still love him or just leave him when he needs him the most?


	2. Be My Boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry realizes his feelings toward Louis.

**_Louis POV_ **

I mentally groan as I wake, regretting to go to school today; well I do this every day.

I stretch and winch at the fresh bruise on my back that my father gave me last night.

I finally get the mental capacity to realize that I really need to get up and get to school.

I walk over to my wardrobe and slip on a t-shirt and beanie.

“LOUIS HARRY IS HERE!” my mother shouts out through the house.

Harry.

Ugghh, why must I be in love with my best friend?

Sigh.

I walk in to the bathroom, and look at my reflection.

Fuck, this is going to be hard to cover.

I hear a knock at the door.

“Come in.” I look up and I see Harry.

“Ohh, Louis.” He comes over and opens his arms. I fall into them and just break out in broken sobs.

It amazes me how every time he just lets me cry and cry until I can’t anymore.

After about 5 minutes, I look up to Harry.

We just stare at each other, until I cough and we both look away.

“Alright Lou, let’s get you fixed up and we can get to school, yeah?” I nod and he kisses the top of my heart. My heart just melted, yeah, I should be dead right now.

 

**_Harry POV_ **

Really, why can’t his mom just leave his father!?

I can’t stand what is happening to him.

I understand that they don’t want to press charges because he has friends, BIG friends who would make their lives a living hell. But, I would have dumped his ass a long time ago.

Louis gets up on the counter as I apply the makeup to his face, waterproof, to make sure no one knows about this.

I just wish I knew what makes his father do all of this to his son, like seriously he has to be some sick bastard. Louis is just too sweet and caring to hurt a fly, so why would someone want to hurt him.

It takes 10 minutes to fully finish.

“Now, show me your back and stomach.” He groans, but gets off the counter and lifts his shirt.

The bruises, I go over and touch them and he winces so I stop.

“Now, wrists and thighs.” Yes this is our morning routine, making sure that he hasn’t resulted to, again, harming himself.

He turns over his wrists and I sigh, thank god. Looking at one scar in particular, the biggest, and deepest cut of all. I really don’t want a repeat of what happened a few years ago. I sadly can never break it out of my head.

_I was going over to Lou’s house for a project, when I knocked on the door but no one answered. I opened the door, “Lou?”_

_I waited, but didn’t hear anything._

_I start heading towards his room, and I hear violent sobs._

_“Why? Why must everyone be so mean to me?! I may be gay, but I’m still the same Louis.”_

_I am heartbroken, why would anyone want to do anything to Louis, he is the sweetest person you could ever meet._

_I stay outside the door, until the sobs stop._

_Thinking everything is ok, I knock on the door, “Lou?”_

_I don’t hear anything and I panic._

_I open the door._

_What I saw, will never go away._

_There on the floor in a pool of blood passed out, was my best mate, Louis._

_“Shit!” I run over, and I smack his cheek lightly, “Louis, can you hear me?”_

_“Haz—help...” with that he passes out._

_“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.” I grab a shirt and press it against his wrist._

_I dig into my pocket and get out my phone._

_I dial a number, the only number I was told to call when something went wrong. I can’t even call the hospital, and I have no reason why._

_I manage to tell Mrs. Tomlinson through my broken sobs what has happened to Louis, and she is her with assistants in literally 5 minutes._

_“Why don’t we take him to the hospital?”_

_“Can’t...”_

_“Why?”_

_“I wish I can tell you, you have to wait to hear it from Louis. It’s not my place to tell. Alright.” I nod._

_That night I don’t leave Lou’s side, not leaving only when I need to pee._

_He was knocked out for days._

_I was fast asleep when I felt rustling next to me in the bed._

_“Harry...what...happened….?”Lou said as he was very confused._

_“Umm...well I came over to see if you wanted to start the project, and I found you in a pool of your own blood…Why? Why Louis? Why would you result to such a thing?” I say now as tears are spilling from my eyes._

_“Everyone doesn’t understand me. Yeah whenever you are around me no one ever dares come nears me. But, once you’re gone it all starts. Then I get home to more with my father. I just couldn’t take it anymore. I just wanted everything to be over. I know I wasn’t thinking, but at the time it felt right.”Louis said tears spilling out from his eyes as well, so I do what best mates do, let their broken friend cry in their arms all night until he was fast asleep on my chest._

_“Louis, please promise me you will never do this again, please I don’t think I can make it without you. Please”_

_Louis mumbled a sleepy response._

Ever since that faithful day 3 years ago, I make sure he knows he’s loved. I check to make sure he hasn’t cut himself or burned himself. I even make sure we have all classes together so I can make sure people leave him alone. As of right now everything is going fine. I hope.

I just want to know the big secret he has been hiding, I don’t ask, I just wait until he is ready for him to tell me. And I will patiently wait, even if it takes forever.

“Haz? Hello earth to Harry…Still in there?” Louis says waving his hands in front of my face.

“Yeah, m’fine. Now put on pants so we can finally get to school.”

He looks up and nods.

I leave the house and get in my car.

The same routine for 3 years, why change it?

We make it to school, and I put my arm around his shoulders.

_“Hey everyone it’s the fag twins!”_

“Ohh Fuck off Zayn!”

_“Not until you admit that you have feelings for princess over there.”_

“In your dreams.” I feel Louis shutter beside me.

 _“Now, Louis isn’t there something you want to tell Miss Harry?”_ Louis shakes his head.

“That’s it. I’ve had it, why can’t you ever leave us alone? What have we ever done to you?” Zayn just stands their flabbergasted, “That’s what I thought, and we have done nothing. Absolutely nothing. What happened? All of us used to be the best of friends, why did it change?”

_“Because of gay-boy over there.”_

“Don’t blame it on him Zayn, you my friend, wait ex-friend, are in-denial. You choose to pick on Louis, who is out with his sexuality, because you are hiding deep secret. Want me to say it, or shall you do the honors?”

_“Don’t.You.Even.Dare.Styles.”_

“You.Are.Gay.” With that he lunged and punched me right in the face.

“MR. MALIK! MY OFFICE NOW!” Zayn looks up and sees a very furious looking Principal Ford. Zayn mumbles some profanities under his breath and shutters off to the office.

“Harry you ok?” He asks, I nod.

“Yes, I will just head to the nurse.” He nods and walks off.

“Haz are you sure your fine?”

“Yes, now I am not leaving you out of my sight. Let’s go get me fixed up.”

We spend the rest of the day just sitting in the nurse’s office.

Everything was going fine, until the awkward drive home.

I make it to his house.

And he turns his head.

He just stares at me, I cock my head.

“Thank you Harry. For everything.”

“No, it’s just what I do. No need to thank me.”

He nods.

But he keeps on staring at me.

Then he starts to lean in, and I do too.

His eyes flicker to my lips.

It took forever until our lips made contact with one another.

He started to move his lips, so I didn’t question it. I closed my eyes and started kissing him back.

I slip out my tongue and he opens his mouth and our tongues wrestle against each other for awhile.

We could have kept going, but we needed to breathe.

I open my eyes, and I look at a red faced Louis looking back at me.

His eyes are sparkling.

“Wow.” Was all he said.

“That was..”

“Amazing.” He finished for me.

“Alright, I think I need to get going.” He goes to open the door.

“Wait!” I grab his wrist and he stops. I pull him forward to plant another kiss on his lips.

“Be my boyfriend?” His eyes widen.

“Yes.” I peck his lips and he goes into his house.

Well, this day just got a million times better.

I drive home with the biggest smile on my face. My mind was filled with euphoria.

Finally I can call him mine.

Finally, he is mine.

_Finally._

**_Author POV_ **

But, it’s easier said than done, right?

 


	3. Just don't tell your father...

**_Louis POV_ **

After school was over, we head to Harry’s car. Throughout these past years Harry has been so amazing to me, how could I ever repay him. I really want to do something for him, something to make him know that I appreciate what he has been doing for me.

We get to my house, but I don’t move, neither does Harry.

I move my head and just look at his piercing emerald eyes.

He cocks his head in confusion, probably wondering why I keep looking at him.

I break the contact, “Thank you Harry. For everything.” He shakes his head,   
No, it’s just what I do. No need to thank me.”

I just nod, but he looks back up, and is staring at me again.

I do what I think is best, so I lean in.

He starts to lean too.

My eyes flicker to his lips.

It takes forever and a day, but finally our lips connect.

I start to move my lips; he shutters but soon starts to kiss back.

Our lips were moving together, until I felt something lick at my lip. I open my mouth to let his tongue in; our tongue move in synch against each other. I stifle out a moan, and he chuckles.

I pull apart, now I could have lasted longer, but I needed to breath. Screw you breathing.

That, was the most amazing kiss I have ever shared with someone. I have had other experiences, mostly drunken, but not this time. I was just, I can’t even explain.

I finally open my eyes, and see a giddy Harry looking to me.

My face heats up and I look back. His eyes, they are the brightest green, ever brighter than I have ever seen on him.

“Wow.” I said, breathless.

“That was…” He couldn’t even explain it.

“Amazing.” I finished for him, and he nods.

“Alright, I think I should be going.” I am just about to open the door, “Wait!” and he grabs my wrist.

 He pulls me to him, and plants another kiss on my lips.

He breaks away, “Be my boyfriend?” My eyes widen.

Is he really asking me to be his...boyfriend...?

After all of these years, I finally get my wish.

I nod my head, “Yes.” He leans and pecks my lips.

I get out of the car and head into the house.

I close the door, and pull of my beanie and slump against the door.

I rub my hands over my face, god that was everything I ever imagined. I do a little happy dance.

“Lou? That you?”

“Yeah.” I look up and see my mom.

“What’s got you all giddy like a schoolgirl?”

I face goes crimson, “Well…”

“Don’t tell me…Harry kissed you?”

I look down, and smile, “Yes, and he asked me to be his boyfriend. Mom, it’s finally happening!”

She runs over and engulfs me in a hug, “I’m so happy for you Lou. Now, just don’t tell your father, remember what happened when he found out you were gay?”

I shutter, I was out of school for a month because of it.

I remember like it was yesterday…

_“Mum, please don’t get mad at me.”_

_“What’s wrong sweetie?”_

_“I’m gay.”_

_My mom starts laughing; I look up, “What’s so funny?”_

_“Ohh, nothing Lou, I was actually waiting until you came to terms with your sexuality.”_

_I freeze, “What you knew?”_

_“Hey, it’s not that hard. On account at the bright colored jeans, I wouldn’t think it would of taken you this long to figure this out. Even Harry questioned me about it and I told him to leave you to come to terms about it.”_

_“Wait, Harry knows?”_

_“Like I said, it’s not hard to see that you are love.”_

_I groan._

_"So, have any boy in mind?” The door opens, and I am lifted by my ears._

_“So, you little freak is now a bigger freak?”_

_“Dad…please…stop…please...”_

_“No I will not. You will get what you deserve you little freak of nature.”_

_My mom looks on tears in her eyes._

_I know what you’re thinking, why not leave him. Well we’ve tried and he threatened to expose the WHOLE family. So we just don’t even try, so I do this to protect my mom. If I try to fight back, he will try to hurt her, again._

_“You think you would have been able to hide this from me?”_

_He throws me against the wall._

_He kicks and kicks and kicks me until my face is all bloody._

_He just doesn’t stop; I start to cough up blood. That’s new. But that won’t stop him._

_He picks me up by my shirt, and holds me up against the wall._

_He takes my arm and brings it backward until I feel a snap. Great, dislocated again._

_He lets go and my arm just hangs there._

_“Haha, look at you, so helpless.”_

_He spits on me, kicks me once more before leaving the house._

_I slump to the ground, and see my mom before I black out._

_The next thing I knew was waking up 1 week later, arm in a cast and eyes swollen._

_I try to get up, “No...No...Don’t”_

_I look up and see Harry._

_“Ohh, Lou...let me get your mom.”_

I am shaken out of my thoughts, “Lou, you alright?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

She nods, and kisses the top of my head.

I retreat up the stairs, waiting for the beating that comes from my dad every night.

I really should tell Harry my secret.

But I seriously don’t want him to get upset.

But, I should tell him before my father does something to get the secret out.

The downstairs door slams.

Here we go….

 

**_Harry POV_ **

I get home, and just slump against the door.

I jump up and down, all happy.

Finally, finally he’s mine.

No one will ever hurt him if it’s the last thing I do.

I just need to somehow get rid of his father.

“Harry, honey, how was your day?”

I look up and see my mother, “Ohh...you know the usual...” I say and smiling to myself.

“Spill…”

“Spill what?”

“What got you all happy?”

“Umm…imayhavekissedlouisandthenaskedhimtobemyboyfriend…” I say so fast, I don’t even know how I was able to say it all.

“Excuse me…repeat that…”

“Fine, I may have kissed Louis and then asked him to be my boyfriend.” I say, smiling as I look to my mother.

“Ohh honey, I’m so happy for you!” She runs over and engulf me in a hug, “My little baby is all grown up.”

“Mum!”

Then I hear two pairs of footsteps coming into the room.

“Mum, why are you crying?”

I look up to see my father and Gemma now in the room.

“Well, it looks like little Harry here has a boyfriend.”

“Ohh, who? Is it Louis?”

My face reddens, and they aww.

“Finally.” Was all my father said and we all got into a group hug.

Why can’t Lou’s family be like this?

This got me thinking, I have an idea.

I just need to talk to his mom.

Let’s hope this works because if it doesn’t, someone better hold me back from punching Lou’s father in his face.

All I want is for my Lou to be safe, I don’t want to see the one I love, yes I love him, always hurt. I need to help him, and help him fast.

I wonder what is happening at Lou’s house, I hope he’s alright.

 

_After dinner, I’m paying someone a little visit._


	4. He lied to me.

_**Author POV** _

When Harry's family is being that stereotypical perfect family, Louis was living on the edge of death....literally. 

The beating was much, much worse than ever before. 

Louis never had to endure a beating this big; he would always, besides that one time, just end up with minor cuts and painful bruises. But this time, his father wasn't holding anything back. 

His mother you may ask, well she was in hysterics, trying to help her son. Only to be picked up and flung across the floor out cold. 

Louis seriously needs a savior, and maybe that savior is near, hopefully. 

Whomever he needs, needs to get here fast because Louis is about to lose consciousness fast. 

 _"Help..."_  Louis said fading away into the night. 

His father snickering and running off to god knows where.

 

_**Harry POV** _

"Mum! I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head." 

"Alright, be careful!" she yells from the kitchen. 

I start my walk, knowing the one place I could think without interruptions. 

I get to the park, and find the clearing where the moon lights up the flowers. 

What is Louis hiding? 

Is it an illness? 

Is he dying? Please god tell me he's not dying, give me a sign. The wind start to blow, and I shutter, "Wait, your actually listening?" the wind picks up. 

Alright, now this is getting creepy. 

Then I hear the wind whistle, but what I could of sworn I heard was a stifled out,  _"Help..."_  and it sounded an a lot like Louis. 

LOUIS! 

I spring into action and run as fast as my legs can bring me. 

The whole time I was running I was just hoping nothing to bad. 

But, when I got to the house, it was the worse. 

I can never forget what I had seen.  

Trying to keep the tears from spilling out, "Lou, can you hear me?" I smack his cheek lightly the wake him up. 

He groans, "Haz, help...it...hurts...so bad..."  

"I will don't worry. I will get you your help. Just hang in there okay?" he nods and his eyes close, so I panic but his chest is still moving, good he's still alive. 

I look over and see his mom just coming to terms as to what has happened, I run over and help her up, "We need to get Louis to the hospital, I don't think what you have been doing will help." 

"Great, just what I feared, but let's go." 

Huh? Feared, what does she mean? 

Wait, we can't move him. 

"I think we may want to call an ambulance, he could have injured his neck and probably has a severe concussion." 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll phone them. Wait with him; hold his hand to make him know you're with him." 

I nod, and I go and sit down next to Lou and I take his hand, and he squeezes it. He opens his eyes, and they land one me and he smiles. 

I start to tear, he brings his hand up and wipes away the tear, "Don't cry babe, 'm still here. I will always be in here." He says pointing to my heart. 

"No-don't say that Lou-god why? Tell me why he must do this to you!?" 

"Alright, uhh-" with that his eyes roll to the back of his head and he starts to have a seizure. 

So I do what they taught me in Health, put all my weight on his arms so he doesn't hurt himself. 

"JAY COME HERE QUICK! HE'S HAVING A SEIZURE! TELL THEM TO HURRY!" 

"PLEASE COME QUICK MY SON IS SEIZING!" She yells through the phone, and not a minute later I was being removed from a now stopped seizing Louis. 

I look to the paramedics, wait why are their uniforms different? 

They are supposed to be blue, not red? 

Before I am to question it, Louis is put on the stretcher and quickly put on the ambulance. 

We wanted to go on with him but they wouldn't let us. 

"Umm...I hate to be a bother, but their uniforms, why were they red?" 

"I can't answer that because then it will reveal the thing I have been pressuring Louis to tell you. Just wait until he wakes and is out of the blue before you question. Got it?" 

"Yes." 

"Good, now let's get to the hospital and see what is going on." 

We arrive and the sign, what? 

 _Robert's Hospital for the Unique_   

Huh? 

What does that mean? 

We get into the hospital and is greeted by a nurse, "Hello, how may I help you?" 

"Yes, my son, Louis Tomlinson, was just brought in. Anything you can tell me?" 

The lady types into her computer, "Yes, well he was just brought into surgery. Once they are finished the doctor will come and talk to you. Until then, there is a caf\u00e9 down the hall or you can sit and wait. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." 

"Thank you." 

"No problem and I hope everything works out." 

"Thanks." 

We go and sit. 

We wait and wait. It felt like years until the doctor finally came out. 

"Family of Louis Tomlinson?" 

"Here!" 

We quickly get up, "Follow me." 

We follow him into Lou's hospital room, "Well when we went it he was experiencing internal bleeding in his abdomen, and we were able to stop it. We had to remove part of his spleen and kidney since they were so badly damaged. He does have a severe concussion so we had to put him in medically induced coma, so he will be out for a week or so. Every day we will reduce the meds until he wakes up. Other than that he should be back on his feet in a month. Questions?" 

"Yeah, why did he have a seizure?"I ask  

"The concussion was so severe, his brain swelled causing a reaction, but don't worry he will be fine; any others?" 

"Nope."He nods and leaves me and Jay to ourselves. 

I take a chair and sit next to Louis and take his hand. 

He squeezed it. 

"Jay! He squeezed my hand!" 

She quickly puts her hand in his other and he squeezed it as well. 

She calls for the nurse, "What seems to be the problem?" 

"Is it normal for a patient in medically induced coma to squeeze hands?" 

"Umm...actually no...let me see." Jay moves her hand and the nurse puts hers and he eyes widen. 

"Excuse me." 

What was that about? 

A few minutes later the doctor comes back in, "So let's see something." 

He takes his pen, pulls back the blanket and runs it against Lou's leg, and it twitches. 

"Now, I know you may want him to wake up, but with the extent of his injuries I will lower the meds but where he will not wake up. I don't want him to put strain on his organs." 

"Thank you doctor." 

For the rest of the night we just sat in quietness, waiting for the day he can fully wake up. 

On the 6th day, he finally woke. 

"Haz?" 

I look up, and run over, "Lou how are you feeling?" 

"I'm not dead, so I'm good. Just a little pain." 

"Alright, don't move I'll get the doctor." 

The doctor looked over everything and Louis is ready to be moved out of intensive care. 

Once he was settled, I go and sit and look up. 

"What?" I ask, all he does is move over and pats the spot next to him on the bed. 

I chuckle, not questioning it, I get up and get on the bed, and he places his head on my chest. 

He looks up, and he leans and kisses me. 

Oh how I missed this kiss. 

I break away, "So I know this may come out wrong, but Louis what is it your hiding from me?" 

He pulls off his beanie and something moves in his hair. 

He moves his hair, am I seeing this right? 

_Ears?_

_He has ears on the top of his head?_

I get up, I don't look back. I hear my name, I don't stop. 

Why would he have kept this from me? 

I hear violent crying, but it doesn't stop me. 

_He lied to me._


	5. What is it Styles?

_**Louis POV** _

"So I know this may come out wrong, but Louis what is it your hiding from me?" 

I pull of my beanie and move my hair. 

The look he gave me will forever haunt me. It was confusion, and sadness. 

He gets up, "HARRY PLEASE DON'T GO" I say through my violent sobs. 

"HARRY!" 

He doesn't stop, he keeps on going. 

I am violently crying now, my mom comes over to me to try and calm me down, with the crying so bad I am starting to have a panic attack. 

"Lou, calm down. We don't need you hurting yourself." 

"I can't mum; he doesn't ever want to see me again." 

"No, he just needs to get his thoughts straight; he can't stay away from you." 

"No, I know Harry, he won't. Can you leave me alone for awhile?" 

She kisses the top of my head and leaves me alone. 

_I had just lost my best friend, brother, and boyfriend. There is nothing left for me in this world, I think it's time to give up._

_**Harry POV** _

_He lied to me._

He may not have lied, but he kept the one thing of why his father beats him from me. 

Even after all of this, I still love him. 

Yes, happy I said it, I LOVE HIM. 

I don't even know why I left; I just needed to clear my thoughts. 

I am such an idiot, I was the only one who was helping keeping him grounded and I just up and left. 

I was walking in the street when I heard something, "Ohh look it's the freaks boyfriend." I turn and see Lou's father and his buddies outside the bar. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOUR SON IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND YOUR OUT HERE GETTING DRUNK!?" 

"Hahaha, you make me laugh, he isn't my son anymore. Once that thing grew ears, he wasn't my son ever again. Then to think I was going to be nicer to him, then you came along and made him gay. " 

"Just because he has ears doesn't mean he's not the same Lou, the only difference is his ears. And for the record I didn't make him gay, it just happens." 

He snickers, throws down his beer bottle and walks over to me. He comes so close to where noses are are touching. 

"Listen here you fag, I don't care, Lou is a freak and so are you." With that he spat in my face, and I lost it. I punched him in the face, since he was so drunk I was able to get, and I ran off. But, I wasn't paying attention and I ran into someone. 

_"Oui! Watch where you are going!?"_

I look up and see Zayn from school, "Sorry." 

He looks, and chuckles,  _"Ohh if it isn't gay boy. What's got you in a hurry?"_

"Lou's father beat him so badly he ended up in the hospital, and now I just beat his father and I'm running. What are you doing-" I look and see, a bar, but not just any bar, a gay bar, "Here at this specific bar." 

He looks and no words are coming out, "That's what I thought. So I have a proposition for you." I say with a smirk, "A proposition you cannot turn down." 

 _"What is it Styles?"_  

"Well, I you help Louis out I will keep this meeting a secret until you feel like tell everyone." 

_"Fine. What do I have to do?"_

"Well, you know Louis father right?" He nods, "Well, I need you to do something to him, where he won't hurt Louis ever again, got it?" 

" _Yes. When do you want it by?"_

"The sooner the better." 

_"Any suggestions of what you want me to do?"_

"Nope, just get rid of him." 

_"Alright, and thanks for keeping this between us."_

"Not a problem, as long as you keep this between us as well, got it." 

_"Yepp, well I'll let you know when I am done."_

"Alright." 

I walk the opposite way, I know I should go back to Louis, but honestly I can't, just not yet.

 

**_Author POV_ **

As Harry is walking, he starts to hum; the words just flow right out of his mouth like it was magic. 

Across the way, lying in his hospital bed is Louis, looking at the bright moon, humming the same music, the same words that Harry sings comes out as well. 

How could this be?  

_When I look into your eyes_   
_It's like watching the night sky_   
_Or a beautiful sunrise_   
_There's so much they hold_   
  
_And just like them old stars_   
_I see that you've come so far_   
_To be right where you are_   
_How old is your soul?_   
  
_I won't give up on us_   
_Even if the skies get rough_   
_I'm giving you all my love_   
_I'm still looking up_   
_And when you're needing your space_   
_To do some navigating_   
_I'll be here patiently waiting_   
_To see what you find_   
  
_‘Cause even the stars they burn_   
_Some even fall to the earth_   
_We've got a lot to learn_   
_God knows we're worth it_   
_No, I won't give up_   
  
_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_   
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_   
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_   
_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_   
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_   
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_   
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_   
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_   
_And who I am_   
  
_I won't give up on us_   
_Even if the skies get rough_   
_I'm giving you all my love_   
_I'm still looking up_   
_Still looking up._   
_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_   
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_   
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_   
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_   
  
_I won't give up on us_   
_Even if the skies get rough_   
_I'm giving you all my love_   
_I'm still looking up_

Harry makes his way home, kicks off his shoes and falls into his bed where sleep takes him in. 

Louis is asleep, dreaming of when he and Harry were the best of friends; hoping they can be like that again. 

Zayn did what he was asked to do, but you will have to wait to know exactly what he did. 

Who knows, everything could be looking up for them, right? 

_Hopefully._


	6. What secret?

**_Louis POV_ **

It's been three days. 

Three days since Harry and I have spoken to each other. 

I've been out of the hospital since yesterday, and going back to school tomorrow. 

What did I ever do wrong? All I did was keep something I couldn't even tell. 

All because of my father... 

_"Listen to me you little freak. Now, don't go and tell your little friend Harry if you know what's good."_

_"Why, why can't I tell him?"I spoke back harshly_

_He slapped me on the face, "Don't speak to me in the tone of voice. Now, I don't want ANYONE, I MEAN ANYONE TO KNOW, or Harry will be no more and you will be sent off for testing. Got it." I just stay still, he picks me up by my ears, "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" I nod and he throws me to the ground._

That was 5 years ago, when my mom wanted me to tell Harry, but whatever my father says I have to obey by it, if only I told him sooner. 

I fell like there is nothing left for me in this world; I think it's time for me to give up. 

Isn't it what I should do? 

No, Harry-but Harry doesn't care about me anymore. I don't care anymore, it's over. 

I guess, it's time to give up and let my father do with what he wants to me, if Harry doesn't want to be near me, then so be it.

_The Next Day..._

It was surprising that my dad didn't beat me last night, I was surprise, but I won't think of it as something that will happen sooner. 

I woke up, hoping that Harry will come and do our regular routine, but sadly he never showed up. It's a good thing though, because I don't think he wants to see the new scar. The new scar in a shape of an 'H' on my four arm, for all to see. 

I was too busy in my thoughts when I was pulled into the alley right before the school. 

_"Thought you could get away from me that easy?"_

_**Zayn POV (SURPRISE!)** _

It's been three days since Harry had told me to do something to get rid of Lou's father. 

It's a good thing my mom and dad are police officers, so I asked my mom for a little favor. 

For Robert Tomlinson's hefty police file and medical records, but she promised me to not take it out of the police station, so here I am looking through this huge file trying to find some incriminating evidence. 

I know your wondering why am i being nice all of a sudden, well my parents kind of now what I had been doing, and they threatened to kick me out of the house if i continued; so it was either be a bully or change, so i changed myself.

Wait...hold on. 

I found it! 

This is something that will make him run,  _I hope._

I make a copy of it and put the file back and run to school. 

I hope it isn't too late.

 

_**Harry POV** _

I really should have gone to Lou's house this morning, his mother called letting me know that he was going back to school. And that his father never showed up home last night, so I have to be on the lookout for him. 

I was on my way to school when I spot a running Zayn, "Harry! I found something!" People over looking, confused as to why he is talking to me. 

He stops and pauses out of breathe. 

He shows me the paper and I think this could quite work.  

We were talking when I heard something,  _"HELP!"_

We turn to the alley, and turn back to face each other, panicked, "Louis!" we both shout. 

We run and see his father holding him up against the wall. 

 _"Harry."_  He looks at me, as his face softens.  **"Zayn."**

"Let him go." I say. 

_"Well, well if it isn't little Harry come to this little freaks rescue."_

"Well, I suggest you put him down and stop all of this. I don't think you want your little secret to get out?" 

He shutters,  _"Hahaha, what secret?"_

"Ohh, the secret that you are in fact a hybrid yourself; you had the surgery to remove your tail, and you still have the ears, I don't know why I didn't notice that before, and your teeth were filed down. You thought that if everyone knew that your son was a hybrid, they would think it was because of you, but no, it wasn't your fault. Since both you and his mother have it in their blood it never skips. And this whole time you blamed it on Jay, when it clearly was the both of you." 

 _"Now, you better put him down before I get my Police Officer parents to arrest your ass."_  Zayn snarls. 

He stops, drops Louis and runs off. 

I run over to Louis, "Louis I'm so sorry! I should have-" I am interrupted by a passionate kiss on my lips. We were too preoccupied when we hear a cough. 

"Now, Zayn what you heard please don't say anything." 

He shakes his head, "Why would I?" he pulls back his hair, and low and behold there are ears. 

_"You're a hybrid too?"_


	7. Well, this is unexpected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of Zayn.

_**Zayn POV** _

_"You're a hybrid too?"_

"Yes, I've kept up this bully thing to make it go unnoticed. The only reason why I picked on Louis was because I knew. I knew he was a hybrid from the first day I saw him." 

_It was the first day of high school, well first day for me, but actually it's like 2 weeks into the year, and I was scared. I was scared someone will expose me, like at my last school. I was at a party and of course there was alcohol and this girl was putting her fingers through my hair when she had stopped and basically called me a freak of nature and within the next day, everyone knew._

_Well, anyways, my family moved to Doncaster to start off fresh._

_So here I am walking into Doncaster high looking for someone who could tell me where to go, I spot a short fellow with a beanie on his head, its freaking 90 degrees outside and he's wearing a beanie, interesting._

_So I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder, he turns his head. He has the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen, "Hey, what can I do for ya?" He says in his high-pitched Doncaster accent._

_"I was wondering if you could help me, I'm new here I haven't a clue where to go."_

_He turns to his curly haired friend and whispers something to him and he nods his head before walking off, well that's odd._

_"Alright, let me see your schedule?"_

_"Wait, where did your friend go?" I say as I hand him my schedule._

_"Ohh, I told him to meet me in class and to tell the teacher I was helping out a new student, but with looking at this I can see it wasn't needed, we have every the same 1st period class together. And by the way, I'm Louis, that curly haired dude was Harry."He puts his hand out waiting for me to shake it._

_"Ohh good. I'm Zayn." He smiles as I shake his hand. Those teeth, they are too sharp to be human._

_Wait, oh god._

_He's a hybrid._

_That's just great; I hope no one knows this, because I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea with our friendship. But, maybe that's the reason why he wears the beanie._

_We start walking toward 1st period._

_"What's with the beanie man, it's like 90 degrees?"He shutters and stops, he scratched the back of his neck, "Bad haircut?" he said as if it was a question._

_That's it; he is definitely indeed a hybrid._

_But, I will not ever expose him because of it's a hybrids worst nightmare, since I know what it's like._   

"After that day I was bound and determined to make your life a living hell for god knows what. And I'm sorry; if I would've known what your father was doing to you I would have never done it. Now I don't know if you'll let me, I would like to be friends again, after all I did find the most incriminating thing against your father." 

"Zayn you thin-" Harry says, but Louis interrupts, "I know what you're thinking Haz, Zayn its going to take a lot of time before we can actually call you a friend, for 4 years you made my life more hell then it needed to be. I went to school to get away from the abuse, but I got to school and you made it worse. I know you helped me for now, but he will be back. And if you want to help, then get him away from me forever. Got it?" 

I nod, "Well, then mate, help Harry get me to the nurse?" 

I rush over to help lift up Louis. 

"Don't worry Louis; I won't let him hurt you, again." I whisper in his ear. 

We get into the school and all we get is constant stares, probably because I'm helping out the one I would pick on. 

"Nothing to see here, go on to class," I bark at the stares, no one moves, "NOW!" with that everyone scrambled out of the way. 

Harry chuckles, and Louis just burst out laughing, "What, what's so funny?" 

"The look on those people's faces, it wouldn't amaze me if you didn't make half of them shit their pants." Harry stated and Lou nodded in agreement. 

We get to the nurse and she looks up and quickly runs to Louis, and looks at me and I shook my head and mouthed,  _"Father."_  To her and she nods her head. 

"Alright, Louis I see you have Harry hear, I better get to class. Ms. Calder, could you write me a pass?" 

"Sure sweetie." She wrote me the pass, and I was on my way. 

_**Louis POV** _

Wow, I really hope Zayn isn't faking this. 

He couldn't be lying, why would he show me his ears, and went through his mother's permission to look through records. 

He can't, unless it's like with Professor Snape from Harry Potter, where he was so undercover you didn't know whether or not he worked for Dumbledore or Voldemort. I hope not. 

At least I have something to tell Mom when I get home. 

I look down at the two pieces of paper as I am in the nurse's office. 

I look over to Harry nudged up against me, fast asleep. I push aside the curls on his forehead, and he cuddles his head into my hand like a cat. The mentally laugh at this adorable sight, I lean down and press a kiss to his forehead before drifting off to sleep myself. 

. . . . . . . 

I was awoken by a shake, "Louis, honey it's time to get up." I open my eyes to see Ms. Calder trying to wake a groaning Harry.  

So I lean over and whisper,  _"If you don't wake up, I won't stay over your house when your mother goes away tomorrow."_

With that his eyes shoot open, "You wouldn't." 

"Try me. I lift my arms up and cross them over my chest." 

"Sure-Lou what's that on your arm?" 

I look down to see my wrist wrapped up in a bandage, "It was from with what happened to my father." He stops to think and nods his head, phew, he bought my lie. 

"Alright Lou, let's get you home. Wait, mine or yours?" 

"Mine, I need to tell Mom. Then we'll go to yours." I nod, and he presses a kiss to my lips. 

Ms. Calder awing at the sight before her, "Now Louis, if anything else is bothering, don't hesitate to go to the emergency room. Got it?" I nod, "Well let's hope to not see you here for awhile now." 

"Same. Thank you again, for everything." 

"No problem, get better soon." 

I thank her again before going out to head home. 

We get to my house, I slip off my beanie and run my hands through my hair, I un-wrap my tail from my waist, finally free.  

From the side, I see Harry's face, its pure enjoyment, he walks over and takes my tail into his hands and it takes a mind of its own and wraps it around his waist, and Harry stumbles toward me.  

I look up, "Well hello there." 

"Hello to you to." He wraps his hands around my waist. 

"So, still wanna be my boyfriend?" 

"Harry is that even a question to ask?" he shutters, "Of course I would love to!"  

I force my lips on to his; he starts to move his lips against mine. He brings down his hands and grabs my ass, making me squeak, yes I squeaked, he chuckled before plunging his tongue into my mouth. He brings his hands from my ass to my hair, and runs his fingers through it making sure to touch my ears. He fiddle with them, and I  _purred._

He breaks away looking confused, "Did you just purr?" 

I blush, "Yes" 

"That was fucking adorable." He leans down to my ear,  _"I wonder what it be like in bed."_  He whispered so seductively, while nibbling on my ear, my pants tightened a little. 

"Well, now this is a sight." I look and I see my tail wrapped around Harry, Harry's arms wrapped around me and my arms around his neck. 

We break away, both blushing furiously. 

"Sorry." We both mumble. 

"No, its fine; it was adorable though. So how was your-Louis what happened to your face?" I had looked up and she say my bloody lip and swollen eye. 

"Zayn and I found him in the alley right before school getting beat by his father. But we stopped it with threatening to expose his little secret." Harry said before I could get it out of my mouth. 

"What secret?" 

I pulled out the papers, and handed them to her, "What the, is this true?" 

"Yep, Zayn's parents are part of Police and she was able to pull some strings and he got this for us. And that monster confirmed it when we threatened him to expose him." Harry said "And I remember researching hybrids the other night and it says that it does indeed skip two generations, but when two people with the hybrid genes will always produce a hybrid; thus, the reason why Lou is a hybrid." 

"Now it makes sense." 

"Yeah, now let's just hope he stays away if not, he has to deal with Zayn's parents, who adore hybrids, since Zayn is one."  

She looks up, "Wait, Zayn the one that would torment you?" I nod, "Why nice all of a sudden?" 

"His parents threatened to kick him out if he didn't stop." 

"Wow, well okay." 

"Now, can I go over Harry's?" 

"Sure Boo, will you be staying there for dinner?" 

"Most likely; please lock the doors and windows, just in case. Keep the phone-" 

"I'll be fine Lou, go spend some time with your boyfriend." 

She kisses both of our foreheads. 

I cover up once again. 

We walk the short way to Harry, as soon as I get into the house,  _"Don't worry they know."_  He whispers, so I undress to feel free again. 

Anne walks into the room, and her eyes set on me, my tail wraps around my waist, and my ears flatten. She comes over and scratches behind my ear, and I loosen up, a purr escape my mouth, I slap my hand over my mouth, "Don't be afraid, I think it's cute." 

My tail drops, but still twitching that I can finally be myself. 

"Don't worry Lou, we've all known. We were just waiting until you were able to tell Harry this. We don't have anything wrong with you. Hybrids are so adorable." 

My face erupts in a smile; well I know I will not have a problem. 

"Thanks Anne, well we will just be upstairs." 

"Alright, dinner should be done in an hour. We're having chicken parmesan and Caesar salad." My stomach grumbles, she must have known I would be coming around tonight. 

We get upstairs and collapse on the bed. 

We stare at the ceiling until, I feel the bed move, I turn my head and see Harry looking at me. 

He yawns, "Tired?" he nods, "Let's take a nap." I turn my body around, and he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me towards him. My tail already wrapped around him, he kisses the back of my neck before we both drifted off into a much needed sleep, even though we sleep all afternoon. 

About 45 minutes, I hear a moan in my ear. I wake up and feel something poking my thigh. 

I move the covers, and see Harry is quite hard. 

I move my leg and he moans again, the he breaths out,  _"Louis."_

That made my pants tighten, but not that much. 

It wasn't until he started to rock his hips against my thigh, my pants tightened even more, now I was sporting the hardest and most painful erection ever. Harry only rocking into me is making it harder,  _"Harry."_  I breathe out but he keeps it up,  _"Harry!"_

He quickly opens his eyes, and realizes what is happening. 

I look over to him; his eyes are showing pure lust. 

He moves over, and climbs on top of me and crashes his lips mine while rolling his hips where our erections are brushes against each other. 

_Well, this is unexpected._


	8. I had to squeak, really? (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis... ;)

_**Louis POV** _

He moves over, and climbs on top of me and crashes his lips to mine while rolling his hips to where our erections are brushing against each other. 

I really would of hope I moaned, but no I had to squeak, really? 

He detached his lips, still rolling his hips, and his ever so wide smile is plastered on his face, I really do have to make things so awkward. 

"Did you just squeak?" He said pausing his movements. 

My face goes red, "Well I am part cat, and I can't help it." 

He leans forward and nibbles on my ear before whispering, "That was so fucking cute." 

He crashes our lips once again, continuing with our movements. 

"HARRY!" Anne yells from downstairs, he groans, "What?" 

"I just want to let you know dinner will be done in an hour, and that I'm going over to Lou's to speak with Jay." 

"Alright." He leans back down and pecks my lips, moving down my jaw, and reaches the indent of my neck and I squeak again. 

"Harry I'm leaving and better use a condom! I can hear the bed move, I'm not stupid, be safe!" 

"Mum! Just go!" 

I hear a chuckle before the door slams downstairs. 

"Now where were we?" Harry says. 

"Well for one, we are wearing too much clothes. Strip now." His head snaps up, and I felt his cock go harder and he quickly gets up and unbuttons my pants and pulls them off, and I pull off my shirt. 

"Haz, now." 

He runs his hands over his torso to teasing me; he slowly unbuttons his shirt and lets it fall to the floor. He then moves his hands over his nipples and pinches them, god that noise he made went right down to my cock.

 

**(WARNING: READ AT OWN RISK!)**

If he can be the tease, so can I. Not breaking eye contact, I slowly bring my hands down to the waistband of my boxers, and snap them. I tease him a little more, before I rip off my boxers, my erection standing upright against my stomach, leaking with precome. I take my hand and wrap it around my hardened length. Still standing with his pants unbuckled, his eyes flicker to my member, licking his lips; but not daring to move. I start to pump my member, and yet another squeak erupts from my mouth. My eyes start to close, when I hear something fall to the floor, I peek open my eyes and see a furious Harry looking at me, while fisting his own member in his hands. 

I stop my motions, get on my knees, and motion for Harry to come forward, I grab his necklace and I crash my lips to his, he grabs a hold of my length, and I squeak again, really why can't I moan!? 

I grab a hold of his wrists and plop him on the bed, he props up on his elbows watching my actions. 

I move in between his legs, and lick the tip of the head of his member. I open my mouth, and start to deep throat his cock, seeing that I am a cat, I don't have a gag reflex **(A/N: DO NOT QUOTE ME ON THIS, THEY DO HAVE A GAG REFLEX)**  Harry grabs a hold of my hair and starts the fuck my mouth, Ohh god this is hot. I grab my member and pump at the motions of Harry's movements.  

"Ohh-god-Louis-I'm-gonna" he shoots his load into my mouth, and I shoot mine against his leg. I take my lips off his now softened length. 

He rolls over to his bedside table and takes out a condom and lube. Well he was prepared. 

He motions for me to lay down. He opens up the cap of the lube, and coats his three fingers. 

He leans over and circles his finger at my entrance, trying to loosen me up a little. 

He inserts the tip of his finger, and it feels weird, but a good weird. He loosens me up before inserting another finger. Then it starts to feel really good, and I rock my hips on his fingers, before he adds the third finger I am seriously ready. "Haz, stop." 

He motions for me to move, and he lays where I was and he rolls the condom on and lubes up his member. I put my legs on either side of his legs, and he grabs his length. He holds it in place as I slowly sink onto it. It takes forever and a day when he is fully in. 

I start to rock my hips, he brings his hands and rests his hands on his hips and my tail wraps around his wrist. Meeting halfway at each thrust, "Haz, I'm close."  

"Me too." He speeds up his thrusts, and brings his hand and pumps my member, and within a few thrusts I am shooting my load on his chest as the biggest orgasm rips through my body. He thrusts a few more times before filling up the condom while screaming profanities and my name.

 

**(SCENE OVER)**

After 5 minutes of heavy breathing, I'm laid up against Harry, as he is playing with my tail. 

I look up and it look like he is ready to pass out, "Tired?" 

"Yeah, he tiredly mumbles." I lean up and peck his lips, "Well let's get some food, and we can cuddle on the couch. But first we need to shower."

_30 minutes later..._

After a shower, and a repeat at what had just happened in bed, we were finally all squeaky clean. We get downstairs to when the oven goes off to signal that the food is done. Harry makes us plates while I choose the movie. 

I go and look when one movie catches my eye,  _The Fox and the Hound_ ; I haven't seen this movie in forever. 

I pop it in, and Harry comes into the movie, "So whatcha pick?" 

"Surprise." 

The movie starts and he turns to me, "Really? This movie?" 

I slap his arm, "Hey, we used to always watch this movie." 

"Alright, alright." I move and cuddle in closer to Harry. 

The movie starts off and we watch when one of my favorite scenes happens,  _"Young Tod: And we'll keep on being friends forever. Right, Big Mama? Big Mama: Darling, forever is a long, long time, and time has a way of changing things."_

It means a lot to me, because every time that something would happen, Harry would tell me this and I would be ok. A tear falls down my face, and I sniffle. Harry turns, and he open his arms and I break down in his arms. He whispers  _"shh, it'll be alright."_  in my ear to help calm me down. After a few minutes I stop, and look up at Harry. He smiles down at me and kisses my nose, and I crinkle my face. 

He chuckles, "Your just so adorable." And he pecks my lips before going back to the film.  

"Haz, will you ever leave me again?" I say as tears spill out of my eyes yet again, he stiffens. "What, Lou, do you honestly think after tonight that I will ever leave you again. I was stupid to leave you; never ever again will I ever leave you. I will never ever do that again." He kisses my lips, engulfing me into a tight bear hug. 

"Well, since we're being all mushy, how about nicknames? Hazzabear or Harbear?" 

"Hazzabear, Harbear sounds like you're trying to say hairball. I guess I will call you Kitten or Loubear?" 

"I like kitten." 

"Kitten it is." We settle back into watching the film. 

The movie was over, and we both yawned. "Sleep time?" Harry nods. 

We head upstairs and we both fall asleep in each other's arms. 

_I was walking in the streets of Doncaster at night, no one was around. It was quiet, too quiet. ( **Picture to what he is dreaming on the side!)**_

_My phone rings, "Louis, where are you?"_

_"Don't worry Harry I will be there soon. I'm one street over."I hang up the phone and put it_

_I hear footsteps behind me, I stop and look and there is no one._

_I continue to walk; only hearing footsteps yet again._

_I start to pick up my speed, and then it turns into a run. Then someone grabs me and harshly states, "Thought you could you get me that easy huh? Think wrong."_

_I know that voice anywhere, my father."What do you want from me?" I shutter out from my now trembling body._

_"I don't want anything from you. But, you may want to listen if you want to see your little boy toy again."_

_"What? What have you done with Harry?"_

_"Ohh nothing that concerns you."_

_"But, he's wait he's waiting for me at home. He just called."_

_"Well, if that's what you think. Then go home."_

_He lets go of me and I run as fast as I can and I get to Harry's house and door is slightly opened. I hesitate before I peek my head into the room, "Harry!"_

_I open the door, and I look and the living room is trashed, and in the middle of the floor is blood and a note:_

**_If you ever want to see Harry again, you have to follow all of these steps. If you fail the curly head kid gets it. I don't care if you call the police, they won't do any justice, because you will go on a wild goose chase._ **

**_1\. Get 10 million pounds by Friday._ **

**_2\. Destroy all of documents that state I'm a hybrid._ **

**_3\. Once you're done with all of that, and I release him, Break his heart._ **

**_If you don't do it, I will come for you._ **

**_Better hurry, clock is ticking._ **

****

_I scream and drop to the floor. Blacking out._

I jolt awake, pouring sweat; hair is sticking to my forehead. I look and see a confused Harry, "Kitten, what's wrong, I was asleep then you started thrashing and you kicked me in my groin." 

"I had a bad dream. My dad came back and kidnapped you, and I had to do things before-" I got out before collapsing into his arms. "It seemed so real, I was afraid it was real." I said through my thick broken sobs. 

"Don't worry it was just a dream, I am not going anywhere. Your dad will never ever get you again. Come on, let's get a tea." 

I nod and we head downstairs to get some tea. 

We get down the stairs. 

I see my mother and Anne in tears on the couch. 

_"Well, well if it isn't the freak and the little freaks boyfriend."_

_And I was just believing that I was done with him, I guess I was wrong._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you are reading this and did not read the mature scene, instead of moaning all Louis did was squeak, and it was a major turn on for Harry, and Harry topped, just letting you know.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!


	9. But, took him long enough, eh?

**_Louis POV_ **

_“Well, well if it isn’t the freak and the little freaks boyfriend.”_

And I was just believing that I was done with him, I guess I was wrong.

Harry was behind me, and he ran in front of me and put his arm in front of me.

“What the fuck do you want with us?” Harry harshly says, looking down at my father sitting on the chair waving a gun around. The facial expression on Harry’s face when he gets up and puts the gun up against Anne’s forehead, she started shaking.

_“Please.”_ She says shaking.

“Not until I get what I came here for.” He turns and looks at me, then to Harry.

“What do you want?” I say.

“Harry.”

His mom screams, “No, not my baby you bastard.”

With that he takes his gun and shoots his gun and Anne falls to the ground. My mom screamed and put her hand over her face.

“Now, Harry if you don’t come with me, I will shoot the little freak.” Harry turns to me, and his pleading eyes, he kisses my forehead.

“No, Harry please don’t.”

“I have to. When we get away, call the police. Help my mom. Please.”

Tears are spilling out of my eyes, “Please be careful. Promise?”

“I can’t promise you that.” He pecks my lips. “Alright, I’ll go with you. But please, don’t hurt Louis.” With that the gun goes off and I am hit with pain in my leg and I drop to the floor.

The door slams, and I see my father and Harry walking out to his car with the gun to Harry’s head.

My mom runs to get towels, and throws me one and I press it on my leg. While attending to the wound in Anne’s head. The police and ambulances show up, before I black out.

 

**_Jay POV_ **

I heard a thud and look over and Louis is passed out.

The door swings open and in comes paramedics.

“Please, she was shot in her head, she’s still breathing, but I think she is in shock. My son was shot in the leg, he’s a hybrid, and he needs special care. Please, he took her son, please help.”

“Alright, the police are outside, when we get these two out of here, you can ride with your son and they will meet you at the hospital, we will treat your son at the emergency room, we have the equipment for a hybrid.”

I back away and let them attend to them.

 

_30 minutes later…_

I am pacing back and forth in the waiting room, waiting for someone to tell me how either of them are doing.

“Jay?”

I look up and see my brother, who is a police officer, he takes one look, “What, is it Louis?”

I haven’t spoke to my brother in years because he wanted me to press charges but I couldn’t, Robert threatened to expose Louis to the world if we said something. But, he wanted me to fight, but I didn’t.

I nod, “His father.” He knew what Robert was doing, and knew everything.

“Well, I guess it’s time to charge him with attempted murder.”

“You may want to charge him with two counts.”

“Why?”

“He shot Harry’s mother Anne, in the head.”

“Well, tell me everything. We need to get this bastard in jail.”

So we sat there, hours and hours of telling him. He had 2 notebooks filled of what he had done.

“Jason, he took Harry. He has a gun, please help. I can’t see Louis loosing Harry. He was the only person keeping him grounded. He finally found someone to love him and look past his differences.”

“Wait-what? Him and Harry?” I nod, “Finally. He would always come to me when he was younger and never would shut up about the curly haired cutie, his words not mine. But, took him long enough, eh?”

“Yeah, it was funny how they were so oblivious to each other. And earlier Anne came over and said they finally showed their true love to each other. She told me she heard the bed sliding on the ground, and she yelled up to use a condom and to be safe. I laughed and we cried that our babies are finally growing up.”

“Wow.” Was all he could say.

“Is Jay Tomlinson here?”

My head snaps up, “Yeah?”

“Your son will be fine, the bulled was lodged into his bone, but he will be fine. As for Anne, the bullet missed the brain was lodged in the back of her head, she came out of surgery with flying colors. They were put in the same room; both will be out for a couple more hours. You’re free to see them when you’re done.”

“Thank you.” The doctor nods and was about to walk away when Jason stops him, probably has to fill out the police report.

I pat Jason’s shoulder as I walk past him, “I’ll be there after this alright?”

“Yeah, I think it’d be nice for you to visit him.”

“Alright, please be strong for him, he looks up to you.”

“I’ll try.”

He kisses my forehead and I head to the nurses’ station, “Hello, what can I do for ya?” the nurse asks.

“Louis Tomlinson and Anne Cox.”

“Ohh, yes room 4422”

“Thanks.”

“Ohh by the way, your son is so adorable.”

“Thank you. You just made my day by saying that.”

“No problem, hope everything goes well.”

“Thanks.”

I walk into the room and I first see my baby fast asleep with his leg wrapped up. The curtain is separated, so I make my way and see Anne with her head wrapped in a bandage.

I start to cry; why I didn’t just divorce him this would have never happened. I pull the curtain to un-separate and I sit right in between the two beds.

I sit and put my face in my hands, I seriously know how to screw things up.

I look up and take both of their hands, and they squeeze them; at least I know they are still alive.

This is going to be a long night.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

I hear soft cries, I want to wake up but I can’t. My eyes won’t open.

I try to move my left leg, but instant pain shoots and I scream in pain.

“Louis honey, open your eyes.”

I open them and I see my mom, “Mum, it hurts.” She engulfs me in a hug and I break down.

“Shhh, you’re ok.” She breaks away and wipes my tears.

“Lou, how are you?” I turn my head and I see a face I haven’t seen in years.

“Uncle Jason, it’s been awhile. I’m fine, you?”

“Better, so you and Harry huh?” he winks, my face goes red.

“Mum, have you heard anything?”

“No, sweetie.”

“They do have a lead but, it’s not much. Harry is smart though, he’s been leaving messages wherever they go. My team is following it.”

He always did that, when we were younger he would leave stuff to make sure he knows how to get back.

I sign and turn my head toward the window, and my eyes set on Anne who is wide awake now.

“Lou, how are you?” she asks, “I should be asking you that.” I say back and she laughs.

“I’m fine. I’m more worried about you.”

“I just can’t believe he took him. Why?” tears are now spilling from my eyes.

She takes her arm and reaches it out, and I do the same, she rubs circles with her thumb on my hand.

“Don’t worry; they have everyone looking out for him. They will find him I know. Don’t blame yourself, and Jay honey, this wasn’t your fault.” He turns to a crying Jay and she shakes her head.

“No, if I didn’t listen to Jason this would have never happened. This would have been prevented.”

“No, sis, you know he would have come back and did something worse and you know it.” Jason says.

With that his pager beeps, and we all snap our heads up to him and he’s wide eyed.

“They’ve found him, they got the place surrounded.”

 

**_Harry POV_ **

Great I am stuck with this lunatic.

The only reason why even went with him because I don’t want him to hurt Louis anymore.

“ _So, should I start calling you guys butt bandits now?”_

“What?”

_“Butt- bandits, because it was written all over Louis face that you fucked him. Am I right?”_

_“_ Why, do you need to know?”

_“No reason, we are going to have so much fun.”_

He turns the car into a dirt road, stops the car and I speak up, “I need to pee.”

“ _Well there is a tree, don’t do any funny business.”_

I walk behind the tree, take out my phone and turn on the gps tracking system. I zip my pants down to make it seem like I went, then zipped them back up right before I grabbed a knife and carved an arrow into the bark.

I walked back around and he has his arms against his chest.

_“Done now?”_

“Yes.”

He walks ahead of me, so I walk close to the trees to make signals to whomever is following us knows where were heading.

We were walking for awhile when we reached a log cabin.

He unlocks it and shoves me into the house. He shoves me into a room and locks the door.

I don’t know how long I was out here for when I hear sirens.

Then I hear the sound of a megaphone siren, “ROBERT TOMLINSON, WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED. PLEASE RELEASE THE BOY AND YOU WILL BE UNHARMED.”

The door slams open and he grabs me by the hair, he pulls me until we get to the door, “ _Was this your doing? Huh? You little bitch.”_

“No I swear it wasn’t me!”

_“Better not.”_

He takes out his gun and puts it to my head and opens the door. We are met with a dozen or so police officers with their guns drawn.

_Then a gunshot is heard._


	10. How to be brave?

**_Harry POV_ **

_There was a gunshot heard._

I felt something graze my arm and I screamed. I fell backwards to land on something, I open my eyes and see that it’s actually and someone. I scramble off and low and behold I am met with a lifeless Robert.

I look down at myself and I am covered in blood, but it’s not mine. My arm is stinging and I look and blood is pouring from my arm; just what I need something to have Louis worry about.

I was just looking at the blood when someone came to me, “Harry.”

 I look up and see Lou’s uncle, he bends down and looks into my eyes and I break down.

After all of this time, I can’t be strong anymore.

 _“People cry, not because they’re weak. It’s because they’ve been strong for too long_.”Jason whispers into my ear as I am crying in his arms. “Let it out son, I’m here; your safe just let it out.” And that’s what I did, I cried and cried in his arms, even when the paramedic wrapped my arm, all I did was cry.

After about a half hour, I cried myself to sleep in Jason’s arms.

 

**_Jason POV_ **

I look down, he’s stopped crying and now he’s asleep. I pick him and carry him to the car and drive to the hospital.

“Officer Poulston, ( **A/N: I looked it up, its Jays maiden name!),** calling in, I have the boy. Robert Tomlinson was shot and killed. I have to take him to the hospital, I will let you know anything else.” I said through the radio to the police chief.

“Alright, good work Poulston. I will be keeping check, get that boy to his family.” I break out in a smile, “Will do sir.” I say, now focusing on getting him help.

It takes 15 minutes and I am now carrying Harry into the emergency room and everyone looks up, “He needs stitches in his arm, he’s fine just asleep.”

The nurse’s nods and motions for me to follow her, I set Harry down on the bed and he stirs awake.

“What—where am I?”

“The hospital, once you get stitched up. We can go see your mother and Lou.”

“How is mum?”

“She’s alive and well. She’s keeping Louis grounded, and trying to get Jay to not think it was her fault. But you know Jay, as stubborn as can be.”

He chuckles, “Yeah she’s always been like that, ever since I could remember.”

The nurse comes back with the doctor and his face lights up, “You must be the Harry Lou can’t shut up about. Been talking in his sleep, and always is telling your mom something.”

Harry’s face goes red; the doctor stays quiet and puts in 6 stitches into Harry’s arm.

“Well, son you’re free to go. But, don’t wash in that area and I’ll see you in 10 days to get the stitches out. Go on and see your family.”

“Thanks doctor.”

“No problem. Glad your ok Harry.”

The doctor leaves and we make our way up to the room.

“Let’s surprise them, wait out here.”

Harry nods willingly.

I step in and three sets of eyes look up, “So they found him?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself? Harry.”

The door opens and Harry slowly walks in, he takes one look at his mother and runs over to her.

And yet again he breaks down, “Well, I think I better go, I’ll keep in touch. Ohh and Jay, he’s dead.” With that I walked out of the room.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

Finally, he’s dead!

I can finally live my life freely, I look up and see my mom in tears, “Mum, we’re free.”

She runs over and attacks me in a hug, “Finally, we are free from him.”

She lets go and turns to Harry who is curled against his mother crying, while she is soothing him.

“Hazzabear?”

“Yes, kitten?”

I heard our parent’s aww, “Come here.”

He carefully pulls away from his mother and slowly comes over to me and I open the covers and he crawls in next to me. Crying once more, this seriously scared him, I really hope he will be fine.

“Hazzabear…” he looks up and we look into each other’s eyes, “I just wanted to let you know, thank you for all of these years for staying with me. I can never thank you enough, you were my rock when I couldn’t stand to be alive. From what happened today, you’re the bravest person I know, and I know you’re scared, but he can’t hurt us again.”

I hear sniffles and I look and see our parents crying, “Kitten, I love you. I’ve always loved you, from the first day I realized, I’ve been in love with you from the start.”

Tears are now spilling from my eyes, “Hazzabear I love you too. I don’t even know how I can love you less, I love you so—” I was interrupted by his lips crashing onto mine.

We hear a curtain move and we break away to see the curtain has been pulled around my bed.

I turn back to Harry and we just look into each other’s eyes. “I love you my Hazzabear.”

“I love you my kitten.” I kiss his lips once more before cuddling up to him more.

“Lou, could you sing for me?”

“Sure give me a song?”

“You should know the song.”

 

**_Author POV_ **

Louis:

_The day we met_

_Frozen, I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

_...beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Harry joins in with him singing. Their eyes locked onto each other as the lyrics pour out from their mouths.

 

Both:

_One step closer_

Louis:

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Harry:

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all he is_

Both:

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take_

Harry:

_Away_

_What's standing in front_

Both:

_Of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

Louis:

_I'll love you for_

Both:

_A thousand more_

_And all along, I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Louis

_I'll love you for_

Both:

_A thousand more_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_One step closer_

Louis:

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you_

Both:

_For a thousand more_

_And all along, I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_I will love you_

_A thousand years_

The song was sealed with a kiss. Tears were shed and not just them, there was audience, they didn’t notice that their curtain was pulled back. Jay, Anne, the doctor and a few nurses were looking on to the two lovers. No dry eye in the room. Once the song was over, Harry and Louis fell asleep finally with the freedom they deserve.

 


	11. You'll be in my heart, always.

**_Harry POV_ **

I could get used to this, waking up in Lou’s arms. I never want to leave them, they are safe. They kept me safe all night long, even when he woke me up because I was crying in my sleep. He just held me until we feel right back to sleep.

But, I kept looking down at his wrist, that bandage has been there for quite awhile, wouldn’t he have taken it off by now? He would have told me if it was something else right?

“Hazzabear…wake up” he groans and snuggle more into his chest.

“’m tired” I say sleepily.

“Ok, then I guess you don’t want to go home then?”

My head shoots, “Ha, gotcha.”

“Don’t play me like that Lou. I thought you were being serious.” I pout my lips and he presses his lips to mine. He breaks the kiss and my lips are still in a pout.

“Don’t worry; the doctor said I will be home in 2 day. But, Anne has to stay here.” I sigh but not my head.

“Do I have to get up; you’re so warm and squishy.” I say as I poke his stomach. But, then I get the best idea, I take my hands and start to tickle him.

“Haz—stop.” He’s saying through his laughter.

“Never.”

“I will never ever kiss you again.”

“Sure, Kitten. Let yourself think that because we all know you can’t resist my lips,” I lean down and whisper in his ear, “Let alone my body and cock.” I say and nimble his ear and he squeaks.

He slaps his hand over his mouth and I chuckle, “Now how many times do I have to tell you,” I lean down again and look into his eyes, “don’t be insecure about your squeak, I have you know it’s what kept me turned on the other night.” I wink at him and I was getting off of Louis when he pulls me by the collar and crashes his lips to mine.

I situate myself where I am not crushing Lou and I work my lips in synch with his. I slip out my tongue and lick at his lip and he eagerly opens his mouth. Our tongues dance around each other until I hear a squeak in the back of Lou’s throat, I detach my lips. “Don’t wanna get too worked up, cause then I will never be able to stop. I don’t think our mothers want a show.” I said motioning to our still asleep mothers across the room. I peck his lips once more before situating myself at the top of the bed and he puts his head on my shoulder.

We just lay like this for awhile until a knock is heard on the door and the doctor pops his head in.

“Hello, Lou and Harry; let’s check out your leg.” I get up so the doctor can take a look at Lou’s leg. “Well, the swelling went down, but don’t put too much weight on it until the cast comes off. How’s your arm doing?” He said motioning to me.

Before I answer I look at a confused and angry Louis. I didn’t tell him what happened. He didn’t know because I have a long sleeve shirt on. “Fine.”

“That’s good, I’m just going to check out your mother.” The doctor walks over to a now awake mother.

“Hazzabear, what is he talking about?”

“Well, when the police showed up at the log cabin he took me too, one of the officers shot him, and it grazed my arm. At first I thought that it went through my arm, but it was just a flesh wound,” I unbutton my shirt and show him my wrapped up arm and I slowly take off the bandage, “See? It’s not that bad.” He looks as if he is on the brink of tears.

“Kitten, I’m fine. I don’t even feel it; it’s far from my heart. Where as you are close to it.” I peck his lips and he smiles. I rest my forehead against his, “You’ll be in my heart, always.” A tear slips out of his eye and I wipe it away. This gives me an idea.

“Kitten, I need to get something, will you be fine for an hour?”

“Yeah, where are you going?”

“It’s a surprise.” I peck his lips and excuse myself before I walk to the jewelry store 5 minutes away from the hospital.

I walk in and I’m met with a blonde headed boy that looks awfully familiar he looks up and his face lights up, “Harry?”

“Yes, who—”I think about it for a second, “Niall? Oh my god, how have you been?”

“I’ve been good. Just moved back recently, my parents own this now, I should be back at school next week. How’s everything?”

“Good. I’m with Lou now.”

“Seriously!? I remember you would never shut up about him a few years ago. Does his father still beat him?”

“Niall, didn’t you catch the news?”

He shakes his head, “We just got in early this morning. Why?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

I talked to him and told him everything, minus that Lou is a hybrid, and he was dumbfounded.

“Wow, well so what can I do for ya.”

“I need a necklace. I want an engravement on it.”

“Is it for Lou?” I nod my head and he leads me to the necklaces and one spots my eye, it’s in the simplest one I see. I point to it.

“So what would you want to be engraved on it?”

 

**_Louis POV_ **

It’s been over an hour, and I’m starting to get worried.

My eyes are glued on the door, when it opens I move up, but it’s not Harry.

“Zayn?” I say dumbfounded

_“Hey, I wanted to see how you were doing.”_

“I’m fine, thanks.”

_“How’s Harry? I saw the news, is he doing fine?”_

“Yeah, he just got a flesh wound when they killed my father. But, he will live and that all that matters.”

_“That’s good. Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing. The principal told me to tell you that you and Harry can take all the time you need, school will still be here when you guys are ready and that he will help you guys sort out missed work when you return.”_

“Thank you.”

_“No problem, I will be back later, but I need to visit someone. I will be back.”_

“Alright, see you later.” He excuses himself from the room, and I am left to wonder who he has to visit, I guess he will tell me if he wants, I’m not forcing it out of him.

Another 10 minutes go by and finally Harry emerges from the hallway. He walks over to our parents and whisper something in their ears, and Jay helps Anne get in the wheelchair, “We’ll be back. No funny business.”

“Mum.” I said embarrassed. “What’s up?”

“Kitten, you know I love you so much. I will always love you not matter what.” Tears are now spilling from my eyes. Is he? “I know what you’re thinking, I am not proposing to you, just watch.

He takes out his phone and music starts to play.  **  
**

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

_Why can't they understand_

_the way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different_

_But deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

_Don't listen to them_

_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_And destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Oooo, you'll be in my heart_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_I'll be with you_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_I'll be there always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always_

After the song stops, I didn’t notice that he was kneeled in front of me. Tears were spilling from my eyes, he pulls out a black box and hands it to me.

“Open it.” I open it and I see a necklace with an engravement on it: “ _I won’t give up, because you’ll be in my heart, always. I love you Kitten, love your Hazzabear.”_

I look up and I am met with an equally crying Harry, I drop the box and pull my arms around him and we both cry.

“So, you like it?”

“No, I love it.” I chastely kiss his lips and slip put it on.

Maybe, maybe things are finally looking up.

 


	12. He's going to be the death of me.

_**Louis POV** _

"Boys?"

We were interrupted when our mothers came back into the room, and they gave us weird looks at our tear stained face.

"Yeah, everything ok?"

"Yes, Anne and I just had a talk and we were wondering how would you guys want all of us to live together?"

A smile instantly forms on both of our faces and we both frantically nod at our mothers, "If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Well, we figured that our old house has too many painful memories and Harry keeps you grounded." Harry and I nod in agreement. "On one condition, no funny business while we're home, we don't care what happens, but please I don't want to be woken up by you two getting busy." My face goes crimson and I look to Harry who is trying to hold in his laugh.

I smack him, "What's so funny?"

"The fact that our parents think we're the horniest teenagers on the planet who can't go one day without doing something." Well, he is true.

"We did not think that."

"It may have crossed your minds and you know it." He said

They both sigh in defeat. Harry looks at me and gives me a confused look and I shrug my shoulders.

We were interrupted when the doctor came in, "Good news Louis, you are free to go home. Anne you will be able to go home in 2 days." Finally I can get out of this bed, and get on with my life without anymore troubles. I hope.

"Hazzabear, can you help me to the bathroom so I can get changed?"

"Sure." He pulls back the covers and carries me bridal style and sits me on the edge of the tub. He goes back to retrieve clean clothes, shampoo, conditioner and shaving cream. He closes and locks the bathroom.

He takes a seat on the toilet and faces me. "So what do you want me to help you with first?"

"I don't care, the sooner I am cleaned the sooner I can get out of here."

"Alright stay still." He applies the shaving cream to my face and gently shaves my face. Once he was done he gently lowered me to the floor and started cleaning my hair. I really don't know what I would do without him, I don't think I would have ever made I this far.

He finishes and towel dries my hair, making sure to rub over my ears making me purr. He brushes my hair and then after all this time my tail decides to make a scene and wrap around his wrist. Sometimes I think my tail has a mind of its own.

He takes off the hospital gown leaving me in nothing but a tight pair of black boxers that doesn't really leave much to the imagination. I was already sporting a semi-hard cock and the boxers made the outline of it stand out. I see Harry fixated on it and he licks his lips before snapping out of the trance and he leans down and whispers, "Later. We do have the whole house to ourselves." He winks and slips on my shirt. He motions for me to stand up and I lean on him to balance on one foot.

He reaches for my boxers and slowly slips them down, making sure to graze it on the way down. I give him a glare when my cock started to harden. _"Harry."_  I say putting my head into his shoulder, he brings down his hand and fists my cock. "You have to be quiet I don't think our mothers want to hear what their son's sound like."

He captures my lips in a desperate kiss, trying to muffle out the moans as he is pumping my cock faster for me to have my release. He runs his thumb over the tip and I lose it. I release all over his hand squeaking in his mouth. He curses and I break away and blood is dripping out of his mouth, "You bit my tongue!" He opens his mouth and low and behold I actually did in fact bite his tongue. "Sorry, I didn't mean it." He sets me down on the toilet, still naked if I might add, and he turns on the tap and rinses out his mouth.

"Jesus Kitten, you could have severed my tongue."

"Well, it's a good thing that we're in a hospital." I say jokingly and he gives me a death glare before stifling out a chuckle before erupting into laughter. He catches his breathe before kneeling down in front of me and carefully slipping on my boxers. He motions me to stand up and he pulls them on the rest of the way. Then after almost slipping I am finally fully clothed. Finally warmth, I seriously hate the drafty hospital gown.

Harry goes and opens the door then picks me up to sit me on the hospital bed. He sits next to me and my tail moves around his waist and he smiles. He turns his head and kisses my cheek.

Then a nurse comes in with crutches and adjusts them to my height. And we are soon out of the hospital.

We make our way to Harry's, wait no I live with him now. We make our way home and all I can think about is how Harry had his hand resting dangerously close to my cock. This boy surely does live to tease the hell out of me.

When we pull into the driveway I was about to get out but no, he comes around and lifts me up and carries me to the house. Seriously, he can't get any better. Right?

He sets me on the couch and we wanders away, swaying his hips to make me squeak. He smirks, turns around and shakes his head. "Seriously Kitten, you're going to be the death of me with that squeak of yours."

 

**(MATURE CONTENT)**

 

I bring my hand down to my semi hard cock and start to palm myself. He looks up and doesn't break eye contact as I am trying to relieve the pressure of my now painfully hard cock. I reach for the waistband of my sweats and pull them down to my knees along with my boxers; my erection springing free, slapping against my stomach; squeaking at the contact of the cold air to my newly exposed length.

I grab a hold of my length and Harry gets the message and finally comes over to where I am laying in the couch.

 

_**Harry POV** _

Seriously, he is going to be the death of me.

He grabs a hold of his length, and I lost it. I quickly unbutton my shirt and strip off the rest of my clothes leaving me fully exposed. I walk over to him and strip him, carefully, of the rest of his clothes.

I slap his hand away from his length, and replace it with mine. I crash my lips with his and I lean in between his legs, taking both of our lengths jerking both of us in synch. His breathing became erratic, as did mine, and his squeak he made when he came undone, put me through one of the most intense orgasms I've ever had. We never stopped kissing, and I break away. I look up to him and the emotion in his crystal blue eyes. I knew what he wanted.

I peck his lips and went to retrieve the proper necessities. I get back and I see an exposed Lou twiddling his thumbs. He looks up and his smile grows.

I lube up three fingers and I prep him. I circle my middle finger to help loosen his entrance, and I push in and he seems tighter than before. Soon enough he's fucking my three fingers, every time I hit his prostate he squeaks, making my cock painfully hard, that it could drill into cement, and no seriously it was that hard.

I knew he was about to burst soon, so I pulled out and to roll on a condom when his hand stops me. He looks straight into my eyes, "No, I want to feel all of you." He says seriously.

"Are you sure?" "Yes, it's not like you've had sex with random hookers or anything." I nod in approvement.

I situate myself comfortable, being careful of his leg. I hook his other leg around my waist and slowly ease myself in. I stopped halfway, and waited, but he took the liberty to jerk forward to make me fully inside of him in one push. He squeaked so loudly, I look up and tears were forming in the corner of his eyes, "You okay?" he nods and we wait until he starts moving to get me to move. I thrust in and out of him and he is soon screaming my name when his orgasm rips through his body. Thus, making me loose edge, riding out our highs, I pull of him and lay still on his chest trying to regain my breathing.

 

**(MATURE CONTENT OVER)**

 

Our breathing evened out and I look to Lou and he is smiling down at me. I lean up and passionately kiss him. But this was no normal kiss we've shared, no tongue or biting or teeth, just the movement of our lips showing the pureness of our love.

I break away; peck his lips once more before helping him put his clothes on. I leave him lying on the couch and I get an amazing idea. I go into our guest bedroom and grab the mattress and I bring it and plop it down on the floor. Lou was about to ask when I go and retrieve pillows and blankets. "Hazzabear, love, what are you doing?"

"Movie night, T.V is broken in my room and the guest room one is too small. So I got this idea, any objections?"

"Nope." He said as I make my way to help him on the makeshift bed on the floor of the living room. I get up and change into something more comfortable. I come back to a now sleeping Lou. Our little activity must have tired him out too much. I look the clock and notice is just after noon, so a nap is good. I quietly get on the side of Lou where he can cuddle against me. I pull back the covers and he instantly rolls over and lays his head on my chest. I kiss his forehead before sleeping myself.

.

.

.

"Aww, aren't you too sweet." A familiar voice startled me from my slumber. I blink open my eyes and is met with Zayn, and Niall?

"How did you guys get in?" I say and Lou groans and moves closer to my side.

"We went to the hospital to visit Lou, or as you were saying in your sleep  _Kitten_ , and your parents told us where to find you and we knocked on the door for 10 minutes and no answer. So we opened the door and stumbled upon the cuddle fest." Niall says, a little too loudly.

Lou wakes up and is startled to see them here. "Niall?" he says sleepily.

"Yepp."

"Wow, it's been too long."

"Yes it has been, but it looks like things have changed."

"Yeah." Lou says tucking his face into my neck.

"Well, we were going to have a movie night. Wanna join?"

"We don't have anything better to do. And as long as you don't get over affectionate with each other." Niall says all too quickly, almost not making it out through his accent.

"Ohh, don't worry that already happened." I say and shoot them both a wink

"Eww, we didn't need to know that. But, thanks for sharing, I think?" Zayn says uneasily, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, let's get this night started." Niall says and we all burst out in laughter.

_Well, this is going to be one hell of a night._


	13. I'm here to stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out something quite upsetting.

**_Harry_ **

“Pizza or Chinese?” I said as I make my way to the kitchen to get a menu.

“Pizza goes very well with movie night; Chinese is for a date movie night.” Niall says honestly.

I grab the menu and my phone and go back into the living room seeing Zayn and Niall had already made themselves comfortable on the couch and recliner.

“So what would everyone like?”

.

.

.

We are soon watching Paranormal Activity, after we ate of course. I wasn’t in the mood of losing my appetite. Louis is curled into my side shaking from the movie, while Zayn and Niall are cuddled against each other.

All of a sudden the lights in the room turn on and we all jump. But, Niall jumps and falls off behind the couch to wear Lou’s mom is standing.

“Well, I see there’s quite a party.” She says looking down at Niall. He quickly scrambles up off the floor and sits on the chair like he’s in trouble or something.

“Sorry Mum.” Louis says breaking the silence.

“Hey, I didn’t say you were in trouble, I like seeing you hanging out with your friends. It like the old Louis is finally coming back.” She said as a tear slips from her eye. We all stay quiet until Niall breaks the silence.

“Alright, I came here to have fun, not cry.” He said all too quickly, that earned us to laugh.

“Well, I just came here to change and I’m going back to Anne.” Jay said walking up the stairs to I guess her new room.

So we were in complete silence trying to think about something, basically waiting until Jay leaves the house because I got the greatest idea.

I look over and see Zayn and Niall in deep conversation about some football team that won or lost or something.

I look down and see Louis fast asleep nuzzled into my shoulder. He really is part cat always falling asleep in the oddest of times. I gently move over to where I am facing his sleeping state. I move the fringe from his forehead and he moves closer to me, mumbling something incoherent. Then I bring my hand up to his head and run my fingers over his ears and he starts to purr.

Then the room goes quiet but Lou keeps purring, “Did he just purr?” Niall asks confusingly.

Shit. “Umm…you see he’s kind of…”

“If you’re going to say hybrid, then say it.”

“Wait how do you know?”

“Well, for the past hour his tail has been peeking out, every so often his ears move, as well he is cuddling against you like a cat would and he was the only one who didn’t jump when his mother came in, so it’s not that hard to tell.”

“Well, I guess the cats out of the bag.” I said still rubbing behind his ears and he moves his head into my hand. Earning a loud aww from Niall.

_“Well, since the cats out of the bag for Lou, I must tell you. I am too a cat hybrid.”_  Zayn said while showing Niall his ears. Then what happened next surprised us, Niall brings up his hand and starts to scratch behind Zayn’s ears and he starts to purr. The sight was the most adorable thing ever, and it made Zayn a whole new person.

Then foot steps are heard and we are broken out of this, activity? By Jay coming in the room, “Alright boys, no funny business, I’ll be back tomorrow. And Harry, she should be home either tomorrow or Saturday.” Hearing that made my day.

“Tell her I love her.”

“Will do, have fun boys. Don’t stay up too late.” She shuts the door behind her and we all erupt into laughter, which woke up Louis.

I look down and see a sleepy Lou looking up at me, “Nice nap, Kitten?” he nods his head cuddling into my side. He moves his head and looks straight into my eyes and he opens his mouth but all that comes out is a meow? My face goes shocked and he puts his hand over his mouth. I chuckle and pull his hand away, “No don’t I think that was cut.” I lean over and press my lips to his; he starts to move his lips against mine. Remembering there are others in the room, I break away and peck his lips. “Love you Kitten.” “Love you too Hazzabear.” I kiss his forehead.

“Alright boys. It’s time for a little game.”

All eyes narrow in on me. “What is the game exactly?” Niall asks.

“Well, its a little game I like to call, Truth or Dare.”

_“That game is for babies.”_  Zayn says.

“Not when there is alcohol involved.” I shoot him a wink and ease myself away from Louis and find the liquor in the cabinet, before finding an empty bottle.

I get back to see everyone already situated in a circle, Zayn and Niall must have helped Lou get off the mattress.

“So, here are the rules. Every time it lands on you either pick truth or dare. But the catch is that you have to take a swig of the alcohol before doing what you were told. Got it?” They all nod, “Alright who wants to spin first?” Niall nods and takes the bottle and turns it.

It lands on Zayn, “Truth or Dare?” Niall asks him, “Dare.” “Alright I dare you to go commando for the rest of the night.” He shrugs takes a swig before retreating off to the bathroom.

He comes back and tosses his boxers to Niall who carefully picks them off him.

Zayn spins it and it lands on me, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” “Wimp.” Niall mumbles. “Alright, what is your major turn on?” I take a swig before replying, “Well, when Lou here squeaks. Instead of him moaning he squeaks, and his purr.” I look over to Louis and his face is beat red and I kiss his cheek.

We were doing this for awhile and sooner or later we were all buzzed.

I take the bottle and it spins and lands on Niall, he chose dare. So I lean over to Louis and whispers, “Let’s see how far I can take this.” Lou laughs

“So, little Niall…I dare you to make Zayn turned on.” His head snaps up and his face goes red.  He looks over to Zayn who rather looks terrified.

He takes a huge gulp of the liquor before going over to Zayn who is now leaning on his elbow. He straddles Zayn and moves his hips in circular motions while leaving kisses on his neck until he finds Zayn’s sweet spot. He was going at this before Zayn moaned, Niall feels accomplished and gets up only to see both of them are sporting erections .Well, this is awkward.

He takes the bottle, spins it and it lands on Louis. Louis goes for dare. Niall leans over to Zayn and whispers his plan while Zayn nods in agreement, “I dare you to take off Harry’s shirt and lick him like a cat would.” My head snaps up, well this is unexpected. Louis takes a swig before motioning me to turn over.

He pulls off my shirt before pushing me down on the floor. He licks his lips and kisses me sweetly before moving down to fulfill the dare. He licks my chest ever so lightly, Ohh god this feels so good. He continues and my pants start to tighten and a moan erupts from the back of my throat,  _“Alright, we don’t need a show.”_  Zayn said Louis stops and kisses my lips before handing me my shirt; I wish he could give me back my dignity.

We continue into the wee hours of the morning and the boys finally got up to leave. They left at the same time, well I wonder. I get up close the blinds and double lock the door, I don’t want anyone to interrupt what is about to happen. If you know what I mean.

Louis is sitting on the mattress looking down at his lap, I sigh at him, and I don’t think I truly can ever get him to stay happy. I walk over to him and I sit down in front of him, and lift his chin and I realize he’s crying. But why?

“Kitten, what’s wrong?” He just shakes his head. “There has to be something wrong, why are you crying?” He just shakes his head and closes he closes his eyes and more tears spill out of his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I just I don’t even know why I’m crying. I just—every time I am left to think, everything just comes back and I just can’t believe it’s over.”

“Yeah I know Kitten, but let’s not worry about that, he will never ever hurt you ever again.” He looks up into my eyes.

I lean over and crash my lips to his and he instantly opens his mouth for my tongue to enter his. Boy, did this get heated really quickly. I break away and pepper kisses on his neck before pulling off his shirt followed by mine. I move to let him lay down, and I hold his hands above his head when something feels off with his wrist. But I don’t notice anything until my hand moves, he must of noticed it too since he stopped kissing me.

I get up and turn on the lights, and I see a petrified Louis sitting up with his arms facing down in his lap and he starts crying again. I sit in front of him, “You know you can tell me anything, so show me your wrists.” I take his hands but he pulls them away and shakes his head.

“No, you’ll be mad.”

“Why?”

“Well, when you left, I thought your left for good so I—” tears fall out his eyes and he is hysterical. I open out my hand and he hands me his wrist.

I turn it over, and I see something I never wanted to see.

On his left four arm was not only a scar, but in the shape of an  **‘H’**

I look up and Louis is sobbing uncontrollably, and it makes me cry harder.

“Ohh Kitten, it’s fine, I’m right here. I’m never leaving you. I will stay and fix you.” He nodded his head and falls into my arms and he continues to cry while I cry harder and harder.

I rub circles on his back but the crying doesn’t subside, so I do the only I know to cheer him up.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

_When you try not to look at me_

_Scared that I'll see you hurting_

_You're not hiding anything, no_

_And frankly its got me worried_

_Nobody knows you better than I do_

_I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you_

I lift his chin up and continue on singing, I want him to read the emotions I have through my eyes, I want to make him know that I am here to stay.

 

_You're not alone_

_I'll listen 'till your tears give out_

_You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down_

_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_

_I mean it when I say_

_When you cry, I cry with you, with you_

 

He starts to cry but, it’s not like before, it’s much different. Seeing him cry is only making this harder for me to keep myself from breaking down.

_I'm not going any place_

_I just hate to see you like this_

_No, I can't make it go away_

_Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it_

_I can't give you every answer that you need_

_But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me_

_You're not alone_

_I'll listen 'till your tears give out_

_You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down_

_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_

_I mean it when I say_

_When you cry, I cry with you, oh_

_Yeah, I cry with you_

_You need love tough enough to count on_

_So here I am_

_You're not alone_

_I'll listen 'till your tears give out_

_You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down_

_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_

_I mean it when I say_

_When you cry, I cry_

_I mean it when I say_

_When you cry, I cry with you, oh_

_You're not alone, oh no, baby_

_\----------------------------------------------------_

I’m finally finished and I am still look at a crying Louis and I’m crying as well; it’s basically just a crying fest. He wipes away his tears and wipes away mine.

He motions for me to lie down next to him and he turns to face me. We just lay there staring at each other’s glassy eyes. Another tear escapes his eye and I wipe it away.

“Kitten, I want you to know something. Now just listen.”

His head moves up, “I want you to know that I really do love you, nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. I literally don’t know what I would do without you. If you thought something like that would have had me run, then there is something wrong with me. I seriously have seen you fall and get yourself right back up. I’m here to stay, Kitten; I’m in love with you and all your little things. I will be right by your side and I will try to fix you. I promise you that. There was a reason why I gave you that necklace; I will never leave you again. When I left you the first time, I wasn’t leaving you for good; I just needed time to think. And all I did think about was how upset you were. Those days were miserable, and I will never do it again.” I open my eyes and Louis crying again.

I move forward and let him cry in my arms. He doesn’t stop crying for awhile, he breaks away from me.

“I’m sorry Hazzabear, I really am. And I know you’ve told me countless times and I will never leave you too, I love you too much.” He kisses my lips before snuggling into my chest and instantly falling asleep.

_“Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you”_  I whisper to a sleepy Louis.

“I love you Hazzabear.” He mumbles on the verge of sleep.

“I love you too my Kitten.” I snuggle closer, putting my arms around Louis and falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

 

**_Author POV_ **

Little did they know outside their house was a freezing, beaten and crying boy trying to find somewhere warm to stay for the night. Little did they know that it was a little dog hybrid, about at the age of 5.

All you hear is a faint bark in the distance, muffled by the wind blowing the rain against the window. Let’s just hope they find him before someone else does.

 

 


	14. You're so lucky I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is found.

_**Author POV** _

It was cold, too cold.

The rain hit the side of the house at record speeds, no one was safe outside. People stayed inside for hours before the storm hit because it would be a storm of all storms. But, not everyone was safe.

Somewhere close to the two lovers, was a little lonely 5 year old boy trying to get some shelter. He was in the worst condition imaginable. His father beat him; he even barely made it out alive. His father wanted him to speak, but since both of his parents were hybrids, it made him basically more animal than human. So as soon as he was born, there were already dog ears and a tail. But, his parents didn't worry. Well, it wasn't until they tried to get him to speak when all he did was bark. He spoke sometimes, but majority of the time, it was a bark.

From the storm he violent squealing and sobbing isn't heard by anyone, no one seems to notice anything. Well, since there is a storm and all.

But, you see there was someone who heard him. While in his sleep, Lou's ears perched up. He heard the faint bark, but he didn't think of anything so he drifted back to sleep. It wasn't until a couple hours later his ears detected a loud piercing squeal as if a dog got run over. He instantly jolted out of his slumber.

 

_**Louis POV** _

My ears started twitching, but then it stopped and all of a sudden a high pitched squeal was heard. It sounded like a puppy getting ran over. I jolt out of bed, instantly scared of what may have happened. I start to shake Harry awake.

_"Harry."_  I shake him harder, and all he does is groan and move more into my side. "Harry!" He jumps up looking confused, "What, what's going on?" he asked obviously confused.

He rubs his eyes and yawns while he stretches. "Kitten," he looks over at the clock, "Its fucking 3 am, there has to be a good reason as to why you're waking me up. So, why did you wake me up at this ungodly hour?"

"I heard something outside."

"It was probably the wind, the storm is really bad."

"No, it wasn't, it sounded like a puppy or something. Please, go check. I would but I can't go out like this." I said, pointing to my casted up leg. He sighs, and gets up off the bed.

"You're so lucky I love you. So, where did you hear it?" He said as he was putting on his rain boots and coat, grabbing a flashlight.

"Wait, be quiet." I focus my ears on the sound, and it's actually got closer than before. "Well, if my cats like instincts are correct, it should be across the street, hidden in the bushes." He walks over and pecks my lips, "Be careful." And he leaves. I scramble to turn on the lights, and I open the curtain to watch Harry.

 

_**Harry POV** _

Why, why at fucking 3 am?

I was having a really nice dream, if you know what I mean, mentally waggling my eyebrows. Stop, I need to find what Lou hears.

It's too fucking cold and wet; I want to be back in the arms of my Kitten, mentally sighing.

I carefully walk across the street and I turn on the flashlight. I peek in the hedges and I am shocked at what I see.

I shine the light, and I see a frightened boy shivering in the cold. Shit.

I kneel down, and he looks up and starts moving away from me. He looks so broken.

"Buddy, it's alright, I'm not here to hurt you. Come on, let's go get you warm." I reach out my hand and he stares at it before slowly moving and sniffs it. I shine my flashlight, dear god he's a dog hybrid. "Come on, you can trust me, I won't hurt you. My friend Lou and I will clean you up and get you some food, how does that sound?" His eye brighten up at the word of food, well I guess I found the key word.

He moves slowly, and opens his arms as if he wanted me to pick him up. I click off the flashlight, and carefully pick him up. He instantly snuggles into my chest. I run to the house, where Lou already had the door open and a warm towel.

"Jesus, look at him." Louis said bluntly, making the little guy whimper in my arms.

I glare at him, and he put his arms up in defense. I place the little boy on the couch so I can take off my wet clothes.

"Lou, could you get something for him to eat, it looks like he hasn't eaten in days."

"You know I can't cook."

"Just heat up some of the leftovers in the fridge," he just nods his head, and I take the boy into the guest room to help clean him.

"So, how old are you bud?" he holds up five fingers, "5 years old, such a big boy." I say and scratch behind his ears and he melts into my touch, instantly sending a smile onto his face.

I start to take off his clothes and he starts to shake, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, I am going to clean you up, alright?" he nods and lets me continue.

"Do you ever speak?" he shakes his head, and he opens his mouth and a bark erupts, well that was different. "So, all you can do is bark?" he nods his head slowly, and he starts to cry, "I didn't say it was a problem, now let's get you cleaned up." I take off his shirt and I'm startled at the cuts and bruises across his stomach and back. I hold back the tears, and lift him up to go to the shower.

I sit him on the toilet and turn on the bathtub. After waiting for it to be warm, he slowly gets in the water. I carefully wash him up and he's like a new person. I drain the water and grab a towel to wrap it around him. I towel dry him and he is the most adorable boy I've ever seen.

Shaggy brown hair and puppy dog brown eyes. He looks at me with them hopelessly like he wants something. "What's wrong?" He opens up his arms, and I pick him up and he instantly wraps his arms around my neck, he wanted to give me a hug. I try to hold back the tears, but one slips out, and he breaks away. Looking at me he wipes away the stray tear before kissing my cheek. He is the sweetest kid ever, literally.

I give him a pair of my cousin's boxers, which he left when he was here last year, and an old t-shirt. We need to go shopping tomorrow. I pick him up and bring him to the kitchen to see Louis patiently waiting in the kitchen with food.

The little one hides his face in my neck, "It's alright, this is Louis and I'm Harry. We're here to help, you hungry?" he nods his head frantically. I sit down with him on my lap, and he eats so much, more than Lou and I could eat in one sitting. He must have been starved for days.

"Buddy, since you can't talk, can you spell?" He nods with a mouthful of food. Louis hands him paper and a pen. "So, can you start off by telling us your name?"

He scribble down ever so carefully, but even at this age, it was so neat, where it was clear and understandable.

_Liam._

"Liam, what a nice name; how long were you out there?"

_Before the storm._

"Why?"

_Daddy hit me really hard, so I ran._

He dropped the pen and turns and quietly sobs into my chest. I look up to Louis who has the most sympathetic face on him.

I rub circles on his back, and he soon cries himself to sleep. I look to Lou, "Let's get to bed." I whisper.

We turn off the lights, and get back to the living room. I carefully place a sleeping Liam in the middle of the mattress. I go over to Louis and he's fixated on the broken boy.

I put my finger under his chin, and he's crying. I realized that he is because he went through the same thing with his father. I put my finger under his chin and lift it up. Looking into his eyes, "Don't cry, and just think we have a chance of helping him; a chance in saving him." Lou nods his head and I chastely kiss his lips.

I carefully help Louis get onto the bed on one side of Liam, and I situate myself on the other side. Liam automatically cuddles up against Lou's chest, and I coo at the sight.

I move closer, and kiss Lou's forehead, "Night Kitten, I love you."

"Night Hazzabear, I love you too." I wrap my arms around my love and our new edition.

 

_**Author POV** _

_"Yeah, they bought the bait. It was genius, getting the boy who was so worthless to go to them."_  The figure looking on said into his phone.

Liam was indeed abused by his father, but that night it was intended. He knew that hybrids are connected to each other somehow. Whenever one is in distress, another senses it, it can reach 50 miles away. So no wonder Louis was able to hear his distress.

Don't go and blame Liam for this, when it's not his fault. He didn't know what they were intending, and he was a helpless hybrid who couldn't fight for himself. His father took advantage of him knowing something like this would happen.

_"Now, we just have to wait and strike. It will be gold."_  He says with a laugh before he hangs up the phone and walk up into the darkness of the night.


	15. Watch yourself Louis.

****

**_Louis_ **

Last night finding Liam was a close call. It was so cold, and he looked so fragile.

I woke up the same way we fell asleep. Liam in between Harry and I, while Harry had his arms wrapped around us. But somehow during the night he shifted where his head sits on top of mine, as if he was sniffing my hair.

I move my head slightly and I feel Harry’s face crinkle, my hair must be tickling under his nose. He moves his head as if he was a cat, I move my head and I am met with a sleepy Harry. His eyes are dull since he just woke up. He leans over and captures my lips with his. We passionately made out until we hear a whimper.

Harry breaks away and is looking at a confused Liam. I smile, “Liam, sorry we thought you were asleep.” He moves his head to the side as if he was asking us why we were doing that. “Well, bud you see Louis and I are together.” His face softens and makes the shape of a heart with his hands and points at us and we both nod. “Yes we love each other very much.”

At some point in this conversation the covers were removed and you see his tail wagging excitingly. He nudges his head with my arm and I start scratching behind his ear and I must have got the area he wanted because his foot starts kicking with excitement. He then moves on his back and me and Harry start attacking his tummy. If someone were to walk in right now they would think we were his parents, even though we’ve only known him since earlier he’s warmed up to us like we’ve known him forever.

We stop and he has the biggest smile on his face. He looks at us trying to get tell us something, but we have no idea what he is saying. But then he starts shaking his leg, and then we get what he needed. He needed to use the bathroom. So, Harry quickly picks him up and walks him to the bathroom. I slowly grab my crutches and make my way into the kitchen; if I can’t cook I can at least get some tea ready for them.

I turn on the kettle, and sit down on the chair, waiting for Harry and Liam to come into the kitchen. Just when the kettle goes off I hear little pitter patter of feet and running in Liam carefully plops on my lap. He puts his arms around my neck and hugs me tightly.

He breaks away and my ears twitch making my hair move, and Liam’s head cocks to the side. He brings up his hands and feels around in my hair. He freezes when he finds my little ears, and he looks into my eyes. “If you’re trying to ask if I’m a hybrid too, yes but I’m part cat, while your part dog.” He brings his hands and starts rubbing behind my ears, and a purr erupts from the back of my throat. A bright smile forms on his face and he continues to make me purr.

“Now, Libear leave him alone for now. You can do that later. What would you like for breakfast?” Harry said as he walked in going right for the fridge.

I look to Liam and I ask, “Would you like eggs? Pancakes? Waffles? Bacon?” He nods to everything making Harry and I laugh.

“Alright, big breakfast coming up; Kitten blueberry right?” He asks

“Yes babe. Thanks.” I said and Liam looks confused, “It’s a nickname love, would you want one?” He smiles and nods his head eagerly. “LiLi or Libear?” He shakes his head then nods it after, “So Libear it is. You match with Harry, his is Hazzabear.” I said and he smiles.

Soon I feel a head lean on my shoulder and Harry kisses my cheek. My cheeks go crimson, and Liam pokes them as if there was something wrong. Harry chuckles at Liam’s reaction. Soon my tail decides to make a scene and wrap around Harry’s waist making him jolt forward; Making Liam jump and he looks and he smiles. Can he get any cuter?

Harry tries to move, but my tail only goes tighter, “Kitten, can you call off the tail? The food is going to burn.” I loosen up my body and my tail falls. Harry makes his way to the stove to tend to the fantastically smelling food.

Liam lays his head on my chest and he spots the necklace on my neck. He looks and smiles, and opens up the compartment and it’s a picture of Harry and I when we first met. The sparkle in Liam’s eye gets brighter; he seriously is the sweetest boy ever.

Soon we were all sitting and eating the amazing breakfast Harry made, “So Libear, want to go shopping and get you some clothes?” I asked and he nodded very eagerly.

“But, we need to cover you up, we don’t want anyone to take you away, alright?” he nods his head.

.

.

.

We are now showing Liam what he has to do when he goes out. “So, you have to always wear a beanie on your head and you must wrap your tail around your body. Got it?” I said and he nods his head. I slip on the beanie fixing his hair, while Harry finds some of his cousin’s old clothes. He comes into the room and helps me with Liam and we are now ready to leave.

_1 hour later…_

It was amazing the look on Liam’s face when we got to the shopping center; it was as if he was never there before. But, he loved it so much he’s now asleep in his booster seat in the back seat. I just can’t seem the fathom that he looks so familiar, and yet I’ve never met him before.

We pull into the driveway and I carefully crutch myself into the house as Harry brings in Liam and recedes back to get the stuff from the car.

All of a sudden Liam starts to violently shake in his sleep and he starts to bark, as if he’s trying to say stop. I quickly hobble over to him and shake him awake. He wakes up and engulfs me in a hug and starts to violently sob into my chest. I rub circles on his back while whispering into his ear, “I got you, and no one will ever hurt you.” He eventually stops and cried himself to sleep, trying to pry his arms off of me, but he has me in a death grip.

Harry comes in and sees my predicament, “Don’t try, like a dog when their mouth locks you are not getting it off, but with a hybrid it’s their arms. You’re going to have to wait until he loosens up.” He said, so I stopped and made myself comfortable. He comes over to me and cuddles into my side, and sleep over takes us.

 

**_Author POV_ **

_“Thought you could get away from me that easy, you’re wrong. Watch yourself Louis.”_ The figure saying as he looks over on to Louis and Harry with Liam.

He walks off and reaches his home. He retreats down the steps into a dungeon type thing. He opens up the door and his eyes set on a figure huddled in the middle of the moldy room.

_“Well, it looks like your son took the bait.”_ He said as the man looks up.

“Please, don’t hurt him. I beg of you, what did I ever do to you?” He said pleadingly.

_“Ohh quite the contrary, Robert. You’ve done a lot.”_ The grizzly man replied to the severely broken man.

“Why are you doing this? We’re brothers. First you switch lives with me and start beating my son, then you have Jesse killed in your place. Seriously Luke, what did I ever do to you?” The man states.

_“Ohh, Robert, you are so stupid. You don’t remember don’t you?”_  Luke said.

“Enlighten me.” Robert spat.

_“Well, you stole Jay from me you fucking prick. I was with her until I got sick and asked you to fill in for me, you fell for her. I was her first love, but she doesn’t know.”_

“Haha, that’s what you think. That night I told her the truth, and she fell in love with me because I wasn’t as controlling as you were.” Robert said, and Luke comes over and grabs his neck and lifts him up choking him.

_“Don’t you dare say that ever again.”_ He spits on Robert’s face and slams him against the wall before walking out and locking him in the dark coldness.

You see, Robert, Luke and Jesse were identical triplets. Luke always being the controlling one, and things went so badly, he kidnapped both Robert and Jesse to do his dirty work while he beat Louis. Robert and Jesse have been kept in the basement of the house since Louis was 13. Robert hasn’t seen his son for 5 years. All he wishes is for Louis to be safe.

“Please Louis, please stay safe.” Robert whispers before slumber over takes him.

Across the city of Doncaster is Louis, Harry and Liam were fast asleep; Louis’ ear’s twitched.

 


	16. Dad?

**_Louis POV_ **

As I was in a deep sleep, my ear twitched and woke me up. I didn’t quite catch what I heard, but the voice sounded vaguely familiar. It almost sounded like, but it can’t be he’s dead, right?

I nuzzle my head more into Harry’s neck, and fell back to sleep.

 

**_Robert POV_ **

Why does my brother have to make everyone’s life a living hell? I never did anything remotely close to this. I should have killed him when I had the chance. I actually did, but Jesse was alive and he would have killed me. Which I never understood, he hated Luke as much as I did. And Luke always wondered why our parents moved to America, he threatened them with their lives.

They’re our parents for god’s sake, why would you even do that, they raised you. But sadly they were never around, and that’s why he always resented him.

_“Yes, they bought it. He’s with them right now as we speak. Yes. So within a week you will have your slave. Alright, talk you later bye.”_ I heard Luke talk on the phone to an unknown person. Wait, slave, he’s planning on selling Louis?! Why, Ohh wait I know, that dick is fucking money hungry.

I hear loud footsteps coming down the stairs and I am met with a drunken Luke.

_“Well if it isn’t little Robby; what’s wrong?”_ He said as he came and connected his foot with my stomach. I doubled over in pain, and he kept kicking me and kicking me.

He then grabs the collar of my shirt, and lifts me up until we are eye to eye, yeah I was much shorter than him which I never understood how no one noticed the difference, and spat in my face.  _“I can’t wait until it can see little Louis face when he realizes everything.”_ He said and dropped me to the floor.

He stumbled out of the room and before I blacked out I mumbled,  _“Please, Louis you’re not safe. Go somewhere where they can’t find you.”_ Then unconsciousness over powered me and I blacked out.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

_“Please, Louis you’re not safe. Go somewhere where they can’t find you.”_ My ears caught it clearly, and that voice. But, it can’t be he’s supposed to be dead.  I jolt from my sleep, almost making Liam fall off the couch.

I heard a whimper and see Liam looking up at me with wide eyes.

“Sorry Libear, I thought I heard someone.” His face softens and nuzzles his head into my chest. I look over to Harry who is still fast asleep, I shake him awake.

“Wha—what’s wrong?” Harry said through waking up.

“I—think I heard him.” I said trying not to wake up Liam who was asleep again on my chest.

“Louis, he’s dead. How will that even be possible?”

“I know, but I heard him. He told me someone is after us, and that we need to go somewhere where they can’t find us.” I said as tears are now falling down my face. One of the tears dropped on Liam’s cheek and he slowly woke up.

He looks up and he sets his eyes on me crying and quickly wipes away my tears and kisses my cheek. My heart just melted at his kind gesture, and I look to Harry who has the same face.

“Hungry?” Liam and I both nod. Harry grabs Liam off of me and we head to the kitchen.

The whole time I was thinking about what if Harry was right, but why did I hear him? Was my mind playing tricks on me? But, I did hear him.

My thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. Harry goes and puts it on speaker.

“Hello, am I speaking to either a Louis Tomlinson or Harry Styles?”

“Both actually.”

“Alright, well this is Officer Anderson and there seems to be a problem.”

“What kind of problem?”

“Well, you see the man that was killed is not your father, but his brother Jesse.”

“Wait—what?” Harry said shaking.

“It seems that your father was a triplet, and Jesse was the one that was killed. And we dug deeper and we realized that he wasn’t even the one who even abused you. We actually think that your father was never actually the one who did everything.”

“What, how is that even possible?”

“We honestly don’t even know, but the one who had been abusing you is still out there. So please be safe. We are sending a few undercover officers to keep an eye out for you guys.”

“Thanks.” I said shaking.

“The officers should be there in a few minutes. So, please watch yourselves.” With that he hung up.

Harry falls to the floor sobbing, and Liam scrambles and sits on his lap and takes him into his arms. I slowly get up and carefully make my way to the crying Harry. I slump down and he instantly moves and crumbles into my arms.

Why is he the one so distraught? I should be the one upset, but why am I not crying? I just let Harry cry into my arms while Liam is rubbing circles into Harry’s back.

“Hazzabear, Harry, please just stop crying, please.” He stops and looks up. His eyes are glassy and tears trickle down his face. “Now, Hazzabear, we will get through this, together alright?” He nods his head and I chastely kiss his lips. Liam nuzzles his head in between us and we break away. He looks up to us and we both break out in a smile. I kiss his head.

But, what I’m still wondering is why didn’t Zayn notice this when he went looking through his records?

 

**_Robert POV_ **

I groan and wake up; I try to move but the pain in my stomach so I slump against the wall. I really hope someone will find me.

_“Louis help me.”_  I said before falling unconscious once more.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

My ear twitched,  _“Louis help me.”_

“Harry, I heard him. It’s him. He needs help.” I said looking over at Harry.

“But, what can we do, his fucking brother is after you.” He said which he was right.

“I know, but he’s my father we need to do something.”

“We’ll figure something out Kitten, we will save him.” He kissed my forehead. “Alright, let’s get up and eat.” He picks up Liam and puts him in the chair and comes to help me.

After we eat I call my mom.

“Mum.” I said tears are flowing down my face.

“Lou, honey what’s wrong?”

“Did you know dad was a triplet?”

“No, I only knew he was a twin. Why?”

“Well, because the man that was killed wasn’t my father, but his brother Jesse. They think his older brother has dad captive. I’m scared.” I said through my thick tears.

“Ohh my god, Louis please whatever you do don’t leave the house. And lock all doors.” She said trying to keep herself from breaking down, but I know this is not the case. She’s probably on the other end going crazy.

“Yeah I know, alright. Bye.” And I hang up the phone.

I look over to Harry who is occupying himself with Liam trying to get his mind off of things.

“Alright Libear, let’s see if we can get you to talk, alright?” Liam nods his head.

“Can you try to say something, anything?” Harry said to Liam.

Liam stops and opens his mouth, “He-he—hello” He said trying not to make his bark come out.

“That’s great!” We both said in unison and Liam smiled brightly.

Soon the doorbell rang, that’s odd.

I walk over to the door and open it.

The door was swung open and someone threw someone on the floor. The person whimpered and mumbled,  _“Louis.”_ But, when I went to see who was at the door, no one was there. That was quite odd.

But, what made it weirder was right after that happened, the police showed up. Really great timing.

I scramble over to the bloodied figure and turn him over.

_“Dad?”_ I shake him and he opens his eyes.

_“Lou, it’s you.”_  He said before tackling me with a bone crushing hug,

“Lou who was at the do—Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry said scrambling to where we were in the living room.

_“Hey Harry.”_ He said, and he looks to Liam and his eyes grow wide. Liam whimpers.  _“Liam, it’s ok, I’m not your dad. I’m the one who would help you, remember?”_ Liam nods and goes over to him and hugs him carefully.

“Wait, so you’re saying Liam is your nephew?”

_“Pretty much; he’s Jesse’s kid.”_ He said as he tried to get comfortable.

“Dad, why did he do this?” I said tears.

_“Apparently I stole your mother from him.”_ He said through a chuckle.

“Well, that’s weird.” I said and we all nodded, “Doing all this just because of that, there has to be a bigger reason.” I said honestly.

_“Well there isn’t, the thing with my brother is he holds a grudge, and will never let it go.”_

“So, now what do we do?”

_“He is probably out drinking, if you call the cops, he will run. He wants to sell you Lou.”_

“What, why?”

_“Because, hybrids these days are quite the catch; he’s selling you for profit. And he would have sold Liam if I didn’t help him escape. I knew you would find him, I told him where to find you.”_

“Yea, we found him two days ago.”

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Harry said helping him stand on his feet and brought him to the bathroom.

Liam looks up at me and tears are trickling from my eyes, “Boo, do—don’t cr—cry.” He said and sat in my lap and wiped away the tears.

 

**_Author POV_ **

_“Hahaha serves him right. I needed to get rid of him, keep them distracted so I can strike them when they least expect it.”_ Luke said as he looked on, but as soon as the cops showed up he ran off.

Harry was in the bathroom helping Robert clean up his cuts and help him shower.

Liam was comforting a distraught Louis in the living room.

Across the way where Jay was helping Anne get home, a gun is held against her temple. And the figure takes them away, not one person noticed. Or did they?


	17. I always will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is some french in here, if it's wrong, please do tell me. :)

****

**_Luke POV_ **

I hear a car pull up and I see some police officers pull into the street. Well I don’t know if they are, but they don’t make it easy to tell that they are undercover.

So I slip myself around the house I was hiding in, I don’t want to be seen. I need to get out of here fast. I thought I told that bastard to tell them not to call the police. Well, I think it’s time for me to pay some people a little visit.

I sneakily maneuver myself throughout the town, I don’t want anyone to see because apparently I’m supposed to be dead, so let’s keep that as that.

I get across the street from the hospital where I spot Jay helping an injured Anne into the car. I get an idea. I grab my gun from my back pocket and quickly make my way to the car.

I hold the gun to Jay’s head,  _“Missed me?”_ And she froze.

 _“Now, you’re going to drive until I tell you to stop, got it?” I growled. “Or your son gets it.”_ I push the gun harder into her head. “ _Now get the fuck in the car.”_ She quickly scrambles and gets in the driver seat, as Anne sits in the front. I get into the back and putting the gun into the back of her head.

We drove forever until we finally go to our destination. I am the first to get out of the car and I force the other two to get out, with my gun concealed we slip in unnoticed.

I drag them into the basement where Robert was confined in for the past years. I retreat up the stairs and I sit down while chugging down a beer. My mind slips to that day where I lost the love of my life to that thing.

_A long, long, long, time ago…_

_“Robbie, could you help me?” I said looking at him helplessly as I was confined to my bed with the flu._

_“What do you want?” he said sitting down on the bed._

_“I’m supposed to be going on a date tonight with Jay; could you possibly fill in for me?” I asked pleadingly._

_“I don’t think I could do it, why can’t you cancel or re-schedule?” He asked cocking an eyebrow._

_“I can’t I made reservations at the French place, Fantasique, it took me months to get this reservation. Please, I beg of you, help me.” He sighed in defeat._

_“Alright, tell me everything I need to know.”He said as he moved and crossed his legs at the end o f the bed where he was sitting._

_We spent the whole afternoon talking, and by the time we were done it was time for him to get ready._

_While he was in the shower I got him the outfit he would wear._

_I get his hair to my style and he was soon out the door. I really hope this works._

**_Robert POV_ **

 I was on the couch watching Lou, Harry and Liam lying on the mattress asleep, I really cannot tell you how much I’m happy to be home.

My mind slips to that day that day that our relationship broke up.

_A very long time ago…_

_Luke asked me to fill in for him, but he has it in for him. I’m not lying to Jay; I’m telling her the truth. He told me where to pick her up and my eyes widen. She was so beautiful; she was wearing the curve hugging slim fitting blue dress and heels. She looked breath taking._

_She gets into the car and kisses my cheek._

_We are in complete silence the whole drive to the restaurant. I knew as soon as we would sit down I would tell her the truth._

_“Bonjour, bienvenue sur Fantastique. Nom réservation s'il vous plaît.” ( **Hello, Welcome to Fantastic. Reservation name please.)** The man at the computer asked._

_“Luke Tomlinson, pour deux personnes.”( **Luke Tomlinson, for two please.)** He types in the name and looks up_

_“Je vois, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.”( **I see, follow me please.)** He grabs two menus and walks in front of us and stops at a table in the corner._

_“Merci” ( **Thank you)** I said as we were seated. We order drinks and he goes to retrieve them._

_I look to Jay, “Alright I’m going to be outright with this. I’m not—”_

_She cuts me off, “Yeah I know, you’re his brother.” My mouth opens in slack._

_“How’d you know?”_

_“I noticed from the start, and because Luke can never keep his arms off me.”_

_“Well, I’m sorry. He got the flu and didn’t want to let you down, so he asked me to fill in for him.”_

_“Well, thank you for that.” She said with a wide smile._

_“Bonjour, je suis Thomas, êtes-vous prêt à commander?”The waiter pulled out a pad to take down our orders. ( **Hello, My name is Thomas, are you ready to order?)**_

_“Oui, je voudrais le steak et des frites et des pommes de terre de la belle dame, de poulet et de la duchesse” ( **Yes, I would like the stake and fries and for the lovely lady, chicken and duchess potatoes.)** The waiter took our menus and we continued on talking._

_We were finished eating and now we were getting desert._

_“Désert?” Thomas asked_

_"Oh, oui. Nous aimerions avoir, Profiteroles et la tarte Tatin." ( **Oh, yes. We would like baked puff pastries and caramelized apple tart.)**_

_"Tout de suite monsieur."( **Coming right up sir.)** He leaves once again._

_Finally I can say that this night was amazing._

_I help Jay to the car, but she stops me._

_“Now, I know this may sound crazy, but would you like to go sometime?”_

_“Wait, what about Luke?”_

_“Forget him; you’re much kinder than him.”_

_“Uhh, well, alright.”_

_She leans forward and kisses my lips._

_Now, how am I going to tell him?_

**_Author POV_ **

Somehow they both were thinking about the same thing and now it is as one.

_Robert drops off Jay; kisses her goodnight and makes his way home. He gets into the house and is instantly interrogated by Luke._

_“So how did it go?”_

_“It was amazing…but…”_

_“But, what?”_

_“Shetoldmethatshelikesmemorethanyou.” He said too quickly._

_“Wait, what?”_

_“She doesn’t want to date you, she wants me.”_

_With that Luke lunged at Robert punching him in the nose. He falls to the ground._

_He leans down, “You will regret ever doing this to me.” He spat in his face and stomps up the stairs; leaving a bleeding Robert on the floor._

_But, it wasn’t his fault._

**_Luke POV_ **

Somehow Luke saw what Robert did, but he still didn’t see it in his heart to forgive him.

He slams his glass on the table, grabs his phone and goes down the stairs to see Anne and Jay.

He throws the phone at Jay and harshly states, “Call him, make him come or I will kill Anne.”

She quickly nods her head, and presses the buttons as her hands shake violently.

She puts it on speaker, “Hello?”

“Lou, honey, listen to me.”

“Mum, what’s wrong you’re scaring me.”

“Honey, Luke he has Anne and I. Please you need to get here.”

“Wait, why?”

“He said he’ll kill us if we don’t”

“No, I just go my father back I don’t need to lose you too.”

“Please, come quickly.” Jay said hanging up the phone.

“Haha, they better show up.” I said and I went upstairs waiting for their arrival.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

“Louis, come on snap out of it. We need to get to our mothers.” Harry said as he was shaking me. I snap out of my state and look at him.

“What if we don’t make it in time? I can barely even walk with my leg still like this.” I said motioning to my leg.

“We can make do, now let’s go.” I hobble over to my dad and Liam.

“Alright, we will be back. Please stay safe.”

Liam looks up and holds out his arms for a hug. I hug him tightly.

“Lou-Lou b-be sa-sa-safe.” He said looking up at his glassy eyes.

“Listen to Li over here, please watch yourself. I want you back in one peace. As for you Harry, watch over my son.” He said looking over to Harry.

“I always will.”

 

**_Luke POV_ **

There was a knock on the door and I go and open it to see Louis and Harry on my doorstep.

_“Well, well, if it isn’t the little freak and his boyfriend.”_

****

**_Author POV_ **

When Luke took Jay and Anne  there was someone watching. That person contacted the police.

“Hello, this is Officer Paulston, what is your emergency?”

“Yes, this is Niall Horan, I just witnessed Jay Tomlinson and Anne Styles get kidnapped at gunpoint.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yes, I was walking past the hospital, and someone took them.”

“Do you have the license number?”

“Ohh yes I do, 98XS3.”

“Thanks.”

He hangs up and walks toward Harry’s house not realizing what was to come unfold in his face.


	18. So, Louis I have a proposition for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content.

__

_**Niall POV (Surprise?)** _

I walked over to Harry's house only to be met with a hysterical Lou clinging to and equally distraught Harry. I quickly hide close enough to hear what they are saying.

"Harry, wh-what if he ki-kills them?" Lou said through his violent sobs.

"Lou, he will never do that. He wants you and I have a plan hopefully it will work." He turns his head and locks eyes with mine nodding his head. I don' know what he meant, but I knew he wants me to follow them and call the police. I nod my head back, he mouthed, _"Keys are in the kitchen hurry, I'll drive slow until I spot you."_ I quickly slip around them and carefully walk into the house.

I get to the living room and see a man and a little boy lying on the couch, they look up.

"Who are you?"

"Niall, here to help," I said in a whisper so Lou wouldn't hear,"Lou doesn't know, I'm going to follow them. Call the police 10 minutes after I leave." He nods his head and the little boy just looks wide eyed at me, "Don't worry bud Lou and Harry are going to be fine." His eyes go back to normal size.

"B-be sa-sa-safe." He slowly uttered.

"I will." I quickly grab the keys and get out to the other car. I start the engine and I pull up, I spot Harry's car at the end of the street, and I make sure I keep my distance. I look forward and see Harry looking out the window and we make eye contact, and he looks forward.

Finally after god knows how long we get to an old house on the older side of town. I stop 5 houses down and make sure I have a clear look as to where they are headed. I notice Harry and Lou slowly walk up the steps and knock on the door. The door opens and a carbon copy of the man in Harry's house before.

 _"Well, if it isn't the little freak and his boyfriend."_  The man said grabbing both Lou and Harry by their hair. Please someone show up soon.

 

_**Robert POV** _

I waited and waited and waited. Finally 10 minutes, I dial the dreaded number.

"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?"

"Yes, this is Robert, my son and his boyfriend were threatened to go to this man's house, and that if they didn't their mum's would be killed. Please help them."

"Sir, do you have the address?" I gave the person on the phone all of the information needed to finally do something about Luke once and for all.

 

_**Louis POV** _

He grabbed us by our hair and forcefully pulled us into the house. He dragged us and basically threw us down the stairs. We landed on each other in a loud thump.

I think I broke my leg, again. I tried to get up, but a sharp pain pulsed through my whole body from my leg, well that's not normal.

Harry rolled out from under me and saw my predicament, "Kitten, what's wrong?" he asked as I clutched my leg tightly.

"I think I hurt my leg again." He slowly comes over and takes a look at my leg and it's bent the wrong way.

"Kitten, it looks like you did. Don't move it." He said sternly.

"Yeah, like I could move it before." I said sassily. He just laughed, we didn't notice until now that there were two figures passed out in the corner.

I crawl over and scream, it's both of our mothers passed out, barely breathing. Harry heard my screech and comes over and drops to the floor. He press his two fingers on their necks, "They barely have a pulse, but they are alive." The weight on my shoulders has been lifted, "But, they need help fast or they will not make it."

Just as we broke away from them, footsteps retreated down the stairs.

 _"So, Louis I have a proposition for you."_  The man said it's strange how much he looks like my father.

"What?" I spat at him

 _"Don't use that tone with me. I was your father for years; yes I was the one who you called dad."_  He laughed,  _"Back to the proposition, if you do this one thing for me, I will release your boyfriend and your mothers."_

"What do I have to do?" I said after swallowing harshly. He walks over to me and kneels in front of me.

 _"Well, it just so happens this man in America adores hybrids,"_  He fiddled with my ears, and I shuddered from his touch,  _"And I sold you to him."_

"NO YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THAT!" Harry yelled in my ear.

 _"Ohh the on the contrary, I can do whatever the FUCK that I want."_  He spat at Harry.  _"So, it's you or them. Take. Your. Pick."_

"Me" I whispered.

_"What repeat that?"_

"You fucking know what the fuck I said. Take me, leave them the fuck alone." He slaps my face and I hit the cold hard ground.

 _"Don't use that tone with me. Now I have to make a phone call, don't move."_  He quickly ran up the stairs.

"Kitten, why?"

"Because I can't bear to see you guys get hurt. I figured if he takes me then you guys will be free."

"Yes, but without me." Harry started crying.

"Hazzabear, I will be fine."

"No, you won't. You're getting shipped overseas; I will never see you again." Harry said clutching my shirt, why am I not crying?

"Hazza, you need to stay strong for everyone." He looked up at me through his glassy eyes.

"But, why do you have to go. Please, there has to be another way." Tears were pouring down his face; this scene just breaks my heart. I wiped away some tears.

"I'm sorry Hazza." I lean down and capture his lips with mine. I need to savor this moment, as this may be the last. I slip out my tongue and lick his bottom lip, and he eagerly opens his mouth. He doesn't even fight for the dominance he usually does. Our tongues move against each other slowly, we were so caught up we didn't hear his return.

 _"Stop playing tonsil hockey,"_  We break away and he's looking on twiddling a gun in his fingers. _"So, you have an hour before you belong to him and I will be rich."_  He said laughing loudly.

"Not until the cops find you." Harry uttered from my lap, his face burrowed in my neck.

_"They won't, they still think your father did everything, so they will find him and I will be free."_

"You're wrong." He said whispering, what does he mean?

 _"So, I'm giving you guys an opportunity. I will let you guys have a moment before he has to go. But, I'm watching."_  He said, he pointed the gun towards us and motioned for us to move. Harry gets off my lap and picks me up and we follow him up the stairs, not before we look back at our mothers.

 _"Now pretend that I'm not here."_  He pulled up a chair and sat while holding the gun toward us,  _"I want it to be as real as possible or this will go off in one of your mother's heads."_

"That won't be necessary" Harry said placing me on the bed. "Just think of this as when it was our first time." He whispered in my ear, trailing kisses down my neck, I squeaked and Harry's member hardened, I knew that's what will drive him mad.

"Let's give him something he'll never forget." I whispered in his ear. His eyes darkened with lust.

He lifts his shirt off him and does the same for me. He kisses me trailing them down my torso to the top of my jeans; he licks at the top where my boxers peek out from my jeans. He unbuttons them and takes the zipper down and pulls off my jeans. My length already protruding from my boxers, he pulls them off and I squeak at the contact of the air to my exposed length.

He fists my member and slowly pumps me. Another squeak erupts from my mouth, and he leans down and envelopes my length into his mouth and my hips involuntarily bucks up into his mouth. He bobs his head ever so quickly, he want this over a quickly as I do. Just as I was about to release he releases my length from his mouth. He peels off his pants and boxers and comes back and pecks my lips, he looks into my eyes, and he wants this part to last.

He brings up to fingers to my mouth and I suck on them as much as I can, he brings them down and enters one into my entrance. He is knuckle deep when he curls his finger and hits my prostate, my hips bucked up and I squeaked loudly. Finally I am fucking on his three fingers, wanting him in me now.

"Haz, fuck me." I said as he pulls his fingers out of me. He spits into his hand and coats his length. He doesn't move my newly injured leg, but he goes right for my other one. He hooks it around his waist and lines up with my entrance.

He eases himself in, and waits for me to adjust and finally he is all the way in. He waits and he slowly pulls out and snaps his hips forward. The angle he hit, my prostate was targeted.

"Fuck...right there..." I said as I trailed my hand down to my length pumping along with his thrusts. He angles himself and hits it over and over again.

"Hazza, I'm close." I said as I was pumping myself quickly trying to get my release, he picked up his speed, knowing all he wants is release.

"Come for me Kitten" I squeaked loudly as I came undone, seconds later Harry released deep inside me. He slumps on top of me out of breath. A blanket is thrown on top of us. 

 _"Clean yourselves up. You have 20 minutes until goodbyes."_  He steps out of the room and Harry looks up to me, still deep inside of me.

"Haz, you may want to..." I point down

"Sorry." He slowly eases out of myself and collapses next to me. I turn to him and tears are streaming down his face again, "I don't want to lose you."

"I know, but knowing my father the police should have been called." Harry's eyes moved from mine, "What?"

"Nothing" he muttered

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Niallmayhavefollowedus."

"Wait, what?"

"The car behind us...Niall was driving..."

"Harry..."

"It was the only way." We were broken from our conversation by the doorbell ringing. Harry gets up and pulls on his boxers and trousers and goes to the window.

"It's Niall." I stay as quiet as possible and Harry opens to the window to hear the conversation.

 _"Can I help you son?"_  Luke said to Niall.

"Yes, my car broke down a few houses down. Can I borrow your phone to call for help?"

_"Yeah sure; wait haven't I seen you before?"_

"Err, no. I'm not from around here; I hail from Ireland, I'm here on vacation."

 _"Ohh, well the phone is on the counter. Make it quick"_  He opens the door and walks down to the basement, well that was odd.

"Thank you."

 

_**Niall POV** _

He bought it.

That son of a bitch bought it.

I grab the phone and dial 911.

"Hello, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, I called earlier about a man kidnapping Jay Tomlinson and Anne Styles."

"Ohh yes."

"Well, he has my friends. I'm at his house, use this location. I can't talk longer I'm using this to call for help for my broken car. Please hurry." I hung up the phone and delete the recent call and walk back towards the front door.

"Everything all set?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem."

I mentally snicker, sucker.


	19. I Won't Ever Give Up.

****

**_Luke POV_ **

While that little blonde kid was calling for help I went downstairs. I looked over to see that Jay and Anne were still passed out. My plan is working quite well.

I retreated up the stairs and the kid was coming from where the phone was.

“Everything all set?” I asked him as I was leading him out the door.

“Yes thank you.”

“No problem.” I slammed the door, now let’s get this going.

I walk into the guest room where the freaks are; I barge in and see them fast asleep in tangled limbs.

 _“GET THE FUCK UP.”_  Harry jumps up and fell out of the bed. I kicked him to have him get up, just as I was about to have my plan unfold the door bell rings.  _“Just in time; DON’T MOVE.”_

I walk to the door and open it to reveal Bob, ( **a/n: always has to be Bob, Bob is mean.)** the man who I sold the freak to.

 _“I’ve been expecting you. Come on in.”_ I moved out of the way and I let him in the house.

“So, your plan how are we doing this?”

_“I know Louis is going to be hard to move, so I’m going to do something where he can’t resist coming with you.”_

“But, how will it work?”

 _“Just watch.”_  I turned and led him to the guest room.

I walked to the room and Harry was still on the floor, perfect.

_“So, Louis this is Bob, the man who bought you.”_

“I’m not going anywhere without Harry.” He said quietly.

 _“That’s what I thought. Bob hold him down, I’m going to make him go.”_ Bob goes over and holds down him down, and then I turn to Harry.  _“If you don’t go, I guess I will just have to do something to little Harry here,”_ Saying as I trailed my finger down the side of his face.

“What are you going to do to him?” Louis asked hastily.

_“Well, I know he’s the top in your relationship, so let’s see how he is as the bottom for a change.”_

“You. Fucking. Sick. Pig. You deserve to be in jail, and rot in hell you dirty fucking bastard!” Lou said thrashing in Bobs ( **a/n: I’m sorry using Bob, I just…Hahaha)** arms only making him hold him tighter.

_“Then GIVE UP!”_

“I WON’T EVER FUCKING GIVE UP YOU SICK BASTARD!” ( **A/n: OHHH STORY TITLE)**

_“So you would rather let me rape your boy toy?”_

“No, because…” before he was able to say something someone barged into the room.

“FREEZE. LET GO OF THE BOYS AND STEP AWAY FROM THEM.” I turn to see 5 police officers surrounding the room.

Fucking shit.

Bob let go of Louis and put his hands up and stepped backward.

I just laughed; I’m not giving up that easy. They don’t know I still have the gun in my pants.

I sneakily grab it and force Harry to his feet and press it to his temple.

“DROP THE GUN AND LET GO OF THE BOY!” They charged their weapons; I’m not giving up without a fight.

 _“If you don’t lower your guns I will shoot him.”_ I said as I backed out of the room. Harry was stumbling and trying to get out of my grip, tears were streaming down his face like a river. But I don’t care; he’s my ticket out of here.

I turn around and lead him out the door; I open it up and well shit.

“Luke Tomlinson drop the boy.” The officer said through the megaphone. I put the gun harder into his skull and Harry froze in place.

 

**_Author POV_ **

A gunshot was heard from inside the house.

The shot ripped through his stomach at max speed, he drops his gun and Harry scurries away from him.

Blood gushed out of Luke’s mouth and before he dropped he turned and looked at his killer in the eye.

“See you in hell.” He falls to floor in his untimely death.

But, who killed him?

None other than, the hybrid boy himself, Louis.

He somehow got out of the bed, grabbed an officer’s gun and hobbled to the door. He held the gun up and shot him with no second thought.

As soon as Luke fell to the ground, he drops the gun and attempts to run to a hysterical Harry.

 

**_Harry POV_ **

The attempt rape.

The gun.

Why me?

 

**_Louis POV_ **

I attempted to run to Harry who was on the floor in the fetal position rocking back and forth. I drop down to the floor as swiftly as possible and I take him into my arms and position him the best I can on my lap.

I just let him cry, and I start crying.

“Shhh…you’re safe, no one will ever hurt us.” He looks up to me and says something I couldn’t quite catch through his tears. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

He clears his throat, “Did you mean what you said back there?”

“About what?”

“That you’ll never give up?”

“Harry, I won’t ever give up,” I said looking right into his eyes. His eyes changed color green; they were as bright as can be. They showed the hope and love that we both deserve from all this.

“Kitten, I won’t ever give up either. I love you too much.” He presses his lips to mine. Once he did, nothing else mattered to the world.

Someone coughed and we broke away, “Sorry to interrupt, but we need to take you to the hospital and get you out of the cast.” Harry gets up and picks me up bridal style and I rest my head in his shoulder.

I look around at the crowd and someone comes running over, Niall.

“THANK YOU! THANK YOU!” Harry screamed to Niall.

“No problem, glad you’re ok; Lou nice aim.”

“Thanks.” We all laugh.

Niall told us he’ll meet us at the hospital. I look over Harry’s shoulder and see our mothers being put in ambulances.

Harry sets me on the gurney, and right before he gets in a car pulls up. Out comes my father with little Liam trailing behind him. He comes straight to us and attacks me in a bone crushing hug, finally the family I deserve. Then I feel little hands pulling on my shirt, I pull away and I see a glassy eyed Liam.

“Loueey.” He said without stuttering, I picked him up and placed him on my chest and his hugged me as tight as his little arms let him. I kissed his forehead, the ambulance doors closed and we were off to the hospital.

“Dad you never told me, how don’t you have the ears and tail?”

“Well years ago for their protection right when children turn 13 they would get a surgery to have them removed. But the hissing and purring will never go away.”

“And I thought that hybrids change at 13 not born like it?”

“Well you see the thing is, when you have two cat hybrid genes everything will work out once the child turns 13. But, if you were to mix two different hybrid genes they will be born automatically show it. Little Liam here is Luke’s son and his mother had the dog hybrid gene, which is dominant over the cat, thus producing a baby who came out with ears, a tail and who can’t talk properly.”

I just nodded in understanding.

I turned to Harry, who was still crying, and I took his hand and threaded my fingers with his.

Finally things are looking up.


	20. So, you think he will say yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content, among other things!

****

**_Author POV_ **

It’s been six months since the incident and it couldn’t be better. Everything is  **finally** looking up.

Louis and Harry are closer than ever, they want to make sure they show each other that they won’t give up. When they got to the hospital, with Liam still holding tightly onto Louis, Louis leg was broken in three places and he would need physical therapy to fully get back on his feet. Ohh, and did I mention Liam lives with the boys, and he can now fully talk, but with a stutter? Well, I did now.

Jay and Robert are back together and are more in love than they ever could be. One reason is that Jay is pregnant with twins, a girl and a boy, and is due is 4 months.

Anne’s husband and daughter Gemma comes home to everything. They had gone overseas for a father daughter trip. They weren’t too happy that she didn’t tell them of what all that happened; but they were glad everyone was alright.

These two families moved back into their respective homes, well besides Louis and Harry. A month after the incident their parents decided that they should get their own place due to some certain circumstances (sexual circumstances). But, don’t worry they are using protection because their mothers asked them so nicely to be safe. They know they are not carrying anything, but just for precaution. But, there was something that they were not telling them, but what was it?

These past months have been eventful with its ups and downs; but all in all they are glad everything is going better.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

I fluttered my eyes opened and I peered down at the love of my life, my soul mate, Harry fast asleep on my bare chest. I looked at the clock, I mentally sigh, it’s only 9am; why am I even up? We were up half the night because we were really horny and like everything we did we still had that drive to keep us going. We ended up having to switch positions, not positions like what you’re thinking; I ended up having to take away Harry’s virginity last night. It was the most amazing feeling.

_Not so long ago…_

_“Fucking hell, I’m still horny.” Harry spoke as he was pumping his cock; even after cuming 3 times we were still having a problem. It was surprising that our cocks weren’t over sensitive. His cock hardened again, and leaking already. Where did all this come from? Ohh, yeah we couldn’t do anything over exhausting until my leg got better. This is like the first time in months that we were able to do this. That’s how I ended up many nights and mornings tending to myself in the bathroom._

_He was still pumping furiously, but he just couldn’t come to his release. Watching him jerking himself off made my cock painfully hard as well. I wrapped my hand around it and started to pump following Harry’s actions._

_“Kitten…could you…” He was trying to get something out, but it sounded like he was embarrassed to ask. I stopped my movements and sat closer to him._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Fuck…” he was still pumping furiously and he liked me watching him, his kinky side was showing, “Lou fuck me.” Out of the whole time that we have been together he’s always topped, and I guess he’s so desperate he wants to give me a chance._

_“You don’t even have to ask, lay down on your back.” I got the lube and coated my fingers as Harry lied down and pulling his knees up to his chest. The sight of him, made my cock grow harder, if that was even possible._

_I moved in between his legs and prodded my finger around his entrance. I looked up at him and he nodded his head in approval. I slowly entered my finger and Harry’s muscles tensed up, I moved my free hand and rubbed his leg, “Harry relax, this will only hurt more if you tense up.” I continue to rub his leg and his muscles loosen up, I start to move my finger in and out of his entrance._

_I curl my finger and he moans; I move my finger faster; Harry uttering ‘more’ ‘more’. I add another finger and start to scissor him open, I then move my fingers and I hit a nub, I move faster and by the looks of it I found his prostate. During a loud throaty moan I add my third finger and he was soon rocking his hips quickly on them._

_“Lou, just get in me. Now,” I slip them out of him and I generously slick up my painfully hard erection with lube._

_“Alright, this may hurt. So I’m going to go slow.” I lined myself up to his entrance, leaning down capturing his lips with mine I slowly push inside of him._

_His face tenses up and I stop my movements. He nods his head and I am now fully inside. I wait before I start to move. I pull out and plunge back in making Harry jolt up._

_“Fuck…do that again!” He brings his hand down and starts to pump himself in time with my thrusts. I started off with slow short thrusts. But Harry was screaming ‘faster’ ‘harder’ so I hiked his leg around my waist and I hit a new angle hitting his prostate automatically._

_I continued with my constant pace and we still had this drive, we couldn’t get to our release. “Lou, faster,” Harry pleaded pumping his member desperately._

_“I would if I could.”_

_“Let me ride you.” I slip out of him and he straddles my hips. He leans down and kisses me deeply as he grabs a hold of my painful erection. He slowly eases himself on and soon we were skin to skin contact. He immediately gets up on his knees and lifts himself off my length. He slams down and its mind blowing of how good this actually feels._

_“Fuck…Lou touch me…” he desperately replied as he was bouncing off of my cock. I grab his and after three tugs he screamed in ecstasy as he orgasmed. As his muscles tightened, I let go of his length and I grabbed his hips and I buck my hips up deeper inside him and release the biggest load that I could ever release. I screamed Harry’s name, as well as squeaking, as the most amazing orgasm ripped through my body._

_Harry slumped on my chest clearly exhausted. He looks up, barely can keep his eyes open. I grab his hips and lift him off my now softened member. I don’t move him, and he falls asleep with his head on my chest and the rest of his body in between my legs. I kiss the top of his head before sleep overtook me as well._

We were so lucky Liam was at my parent’s house or it would have been quite awkward with everything that happened. We were still in that same position from when we fell asleep last night, and sticky if I might add. From thinking about what went on something started to rise up.

“Well, it looks like someone is getting excited.” Harry spoke through his morning voice. He moves up where he’s leveled with my head, and leans down and kisses me with passion. My tail decides to wrap around his waist and bringing him on top of me, making his cock hit mine, making it hard.

Well then this will be a fun morning…

.

.

.

.

After we had somewhat of a repeat of what happened last night, it was amazing what effect he has on me and we’ve been together forever, well only almost a year. But, everyday is like our first.

Harry was slumped on top of me trying to catch his breath, he looks up to me with his bright green eyes. Those green eyes that I fell in love with years ago, he smiles widely up at me and I reciprocate the smile.

“So, our one year anniversary is coming up soon. Wanna plan something?” He asks as he draws circles on my bare chest.

“As long as I’m with you, I wouldn’t care if we spend it here.”

“But, its special I want to do something. And I don’t want to do something wrong and you get mad at me,” He pouted his lips after saying that, so I lean my head awkwardly and capture his pout in with my lips.

“I love you no matter what you plan,” mumbling against his lips. He breaks away and gets this look, the look that he got an idea, “What is it?”

“You’ll have to wait; I just need to call my mom.” He slips off of me, and I watch his naked figure walk into the closet and then comes back out in a pair of sweats, with no shirt. “I’ll be right back, don’t miss me too much.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” He chuckles and slips out of the room. I wonder what he has planned for me.

 

**_Harry POV_ **

The look I gave Louis was my idea look; I have the perfect idea for our one year anniversary.

I slip out of the room and walk down the stairs to get the phone to call my mom.

“Harry! How are you?” Gemma answered the phone excited as can be.

“Hey Gem, I’m good. I need help from you and mum.”

“With what?”

“Well, you know how our anniversary is coming up next month…”

“You’re not doing what I think you’re doing,” She replied before I heard her yell for mom, then she puts it on speaker because I could hear the two of them talking.

“Harry, are you sure this is what you want to do?”

“Yes, mum I love him. And with the year we’ve had, I think that it’s the best thing.”

“Whatever you choose I’ll be behind you one hundred percent.” She said, knowing she was tearing up.

“Me as well,” Gemma replied.

“And I know Jay and Robert will gladly agree as well.”

“Thanks mum, now the reason I called you, is I need help with figuring out how to go about this.”

I continued talking to them, and we decided on how we’re going to do it.

****

**_Louis POV_ **

It was about a half hour and Harry still hadn’t come upstairs. I decide after much deliberation, I got out of bed, slipped on my boxers and my t-shirt. I quietly slipped out of the room and down the stairs.

_“So, you think he’ll say yes?”_

Wait, say yes to what?

What has he got planned?

I walk to him, my tail dragging slightly on the floor and my ears flattened on my head. I wrap my arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder. I kiss his neck slightly; he turns his head and kisses my forehead.

“Alright, love you mum. Lou loves you too. See you soon,” he hangs up the phone and turns and wraps his arms around me. My tail wraps around his waist, and my ears perk up on my head.

“What was that all about?” I asked pecking his lips.

“Ohh, you’ll just have to wait and see. Nothing bad, everything is good.” He kisses my forehead and descends into the kitchen. I follow him in and watch him make our breakfast.

“So, what are we doing today?”

“Well, I need to do something with my mum and Gemma; Liam should be here soon, maybe take him to the park.”

“Can’t I come with you?” I pouted my lips and folded my arms over my chest.

“No, because then it will ruin the surprise that I have in store for you.” He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me kissing the top of my head where my ears sat. They perked up and my tail came alive, wrapping itself around Harry’s waist. He then un-wraps his arms and leaves me at arm length in front of him.

“Please!” I whined expanding the word out. He just chuckles and shakes his head. I pouted my lip and he took the chance and leaned down and softly kissed me.

“No, I want this to be a surprise. If I tell you it won’t be a surprise anymore, now would it?” He asked cocking an eyebrow.

“No…” I mumbled under my breath.

“See, now will you call off your tail. I don’t think you want burned food.”

“Sorry…”

“It’s fine, I love your tail,” He said stroking it before dropping it to attend to our breakfast.

.

.

.

.

 

It’s been an hour since Harry left, and I’m dying to know what he is planning. I hope it is something good, I don’t want to disappoint him.

I was soon knocked out of my thoughts when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door only to be knocked over by a hyperactive 6 years old.

“Louuee!” Liam said as he wrapped his little arms around my lower half. I leaned down and picked him up. He kisses my cheek and nuzzles his head into my neck.

I looked up and see my very pregnant mother waddling over to the couch to sit down and rest her feet.

“Hey mum, how are you?”

“I’m good, just tired,” she said while yawning. I carefully set down Liam and he runs to play with his toys. I walked over to my mum and kissed her forehead.

“Take a nap, looks like you need it.” She nods her head and moves to lie down on the couch and I placed a blanket over her and left her to sleep.

When I walked out of the living room my mind slipped back to what Harry was planning.

 

**_Harry POV_ **

I’m going to propose to Louis on our year anniversary. Yes, you heard right. Why not? I love him so much I can’t lose him. I want him forever.

“Harry, what about this one?” We were now at the jewelry shop down in London and I wanted to get the right ring. I know our anniversary isn’t for three months, but I want to get his special ordered. And I just know what to get engraved on it.

I walked over to where my mother was pointing to. I looked at the ring and it blew me away. It was a simple silver ring with blue crystals to match Lou’s eyes.

“It’s perfect.” The salesperson heard me say and she walked over to us.

“Hello, what can I help you with?”

“Yes, I want to get an engagement ring, and I was wondering if I can have that ring but have the crystals in the shape of an ‘H’ as well as an engraving of “I won’t give up,” on the inside.”

“We sure can, but just a question, what is your price range?”

“There isn’t one,” Her eyes widen at what I said.

“Well alright, your lady must be lucky.”

“My man sure is.” I smiled wide, “Ohh and can the band be a little thicker that the display one?”

“No problem.”

She took us to the computer and she came up with the design. She turns it to my mum and I, the reaction on my mother’s face was priceless. She was all teary eyed and it made me teary eyed.

“It’s perfect, thank you.”

.

.

.

.

 

I get home and I was instantly tackled by little Liam.

I kneel down in front of him, “Hey Li, what did you and Lou do today?”

“W-we pl-pla-played vid-video ga-games,” he replied slowly trying not to stutter, but sadly he still did. But, he got this far, he will get farther.

“That’s great, now would you happen to know where Lou is?”

He nods his head and points to the stairs that lead up to our room. I kiss his forehead and I walk to find my soon-to-be-fiancé.

“Louis?” I walked to the door and slowly opened it up. The sight that I walked into made my heart melt.

On the bed was my Louis fast asleep cuddled into the big teddy bear I had got him when he was done with his therapy. The teddy bear was almost as big as him. And the reason he loves it so much is because I sprayed my cologne on it, so now it smells like me. I told him whenever he feels down to cuddle with it and pretend that it’s me and not the teddy bear. Ever since then I have found him countless times doing this; it was an adorable sight.

I slip off my jacket and kick off my shoes. I place my phone and keys on the bedside table, I close the door tightly locking it before going back to the sleeping Louis. I slowly walk over to where he was laying and slowly take the bear out from his grasp, he moves, so I stop but all he does is roll over without the bear. I place it on the floor by the bed and I carefully slip into the covers. No longer Louis rolls over and wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles his head in my neck.

“I love you Hazzabear,” He mumbled in his sleep.

“I love you too Kitten.”

We fall asleep just like that.

_I can’t wait until he will be mine forever._

 

 


	21. Will You Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get your tissues ready...i think?

****

**_Author POV_ **

The time has come, not only is it their one year anniversary, it is their graduation day as well. Harry has been planning the proposal for awhile now and he’s certain Louis will not know what is coming. He has been dropping subtle hints, but in a way that Louis will not ever figure anything out, he hopes. Let’s just see how this day plans out.

 

**_Harry POV_ **

I flutter my eyes open to see Lou’s head on my bare chest, his ears flat on top of his head.

I can’t believe today I will finally ask him to marry me, this is all too surreal. I can’t believe we’ve gotten this far. I remember the day in the hospital where he asked me an interesting question…

_Months ago…_

_I was in the hospital room with Louis, who was fast asleep. Liam was still resting on his chest, that kid got so attached so quickly, it’s amazing._

_“Harry?” My head snaps up to see Robert and Jay._

_“Yeah?”_

_“I was released, everything checked out alright. We were wondering if you wanted us to take Liam off your hands for the night,” Jay replied pointing to the sleeping Liam sucking on his thumb, cuddling further into Lou’s chest._

_“If you want, he’s not much of a bother.”_

_“Alright, Rob could you get him?” I stand up and un-wrap Lou’s arms and carefully lift up Liam and hand him to Robert. Liam instantly cuddles into his neck and continues to suck on his thumb. They say their goodbyes and Louis wakes up._

_“Where’d little LiLi go?”_

_“Your parents took him,” He moves over and pats the spot next to him; I kick off my shoes and get on the bed. I move up where he could put his head on my chest._

_“Harry…”_

_“What is it?”_

_“In a few years from now, where do you see us?” My heart beats faster and I try to collect my thoughts. I don’t want to say something that will upset him._

_“Well, the thing is…I see us exactly the way we are now, minus the whole uncle is a maniac thing. But, I see us married or engaged, settling down as a family. I see us both going to college and just enjoying our lives together. I see us eventually having a few children and some pets. But, all in all, I see us still going strong.”_

_I look down and see he moved his head, his eyes are reddened like he is about to cry, “You really mean that?” he chokes out as a few tears trickle down his face. I bring my hands and wipe the tears that were flowing down his face._

_“Kitten, I don’t see a future if you’re not in it,” Tears were falling down my face, he moves up slowly and wipes my tears. He looks into my eyes, cocking his eyebrow, probably seeing if I was telling the truth. After awhile his face softens and he softly and passionately kisses me full on the lips._

_He breaks away, rests his forehead and smiles widely, “I think the same thing too. I wouldn’t know what to think if you weren’t involved in my future,”A tear escapes my eye and he quickly wipes it away, “I love you Hazzabear.”_

_“I love you too Kitten,” I kiss his forehead and he puts his head on my chest. We spent the rest of the day just laying and talking about everything. It was the most amazing feeling._

I bring my hands up to his ears and scratch behind his ears. A purr erupts from the back of his throat and he moves his head to stare at me. I continue to scratch and he cuddles into my hand.

“Kitten, it is graduation day!” I yell and his ears perk up. At least he doesn’t have to worry about wearing a beanie today. He doesn’t even have to throw up his cap, because he’s going to pin it to his head so he doesn’t have to worry about his head fall off. But, there’s something else I have in store for him.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

Harry has been acting weird this past month, and I’m starting to get scared that he’s hiding something big from me. I hope it’s not something bad, I just can’t deal with it if it’s something bad.

He keeps having hushed phone calls and every time his mum looks at me, it’s like she’s going to cry. Like what the hell is going on?

We were now ready to go to graduation, my tail wrapped around my waist and my cap securely on my head. I really hope nothing happens. I was driving with my parents and Harry’s family. He had to go earlier because he was valedictorian and they needed him to practice his speech. Which I don’t know why, but I didn’t question it.

I was looking out the window and my mind went to all that happened. I got multiple memories in my head and they were flowing through right after each other.

_“Hey, Kitten; what’s wrong?” Harry asked as he kneeled in front of me while I was in my wheelchair._

_“I can’t fucking do anything, I’m never going to get better,” I said through my tears, he leans forward and engulfs me in a hug rubbing circles in my back._

_“Don’t say that. Kitten, it’s going to take some time. You can’t just learn it in a week, you need to be patient. If you rush your leg won’t work as well as before. You need to take it slow.”_

_“But, I’ve been doing this for 2 months now and I still can’t stand on it for too long.”_

_“Kitten, listen to me. You are going to be fine, don’t you worry.”_

**_“Lights will guide you home, and I will try to fix you…”_ ** _He whispered sang into my ear._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“See, Kitten you did it!” I was jumping up and down, I finished rehab and I was so happy._

_“Hazzabear!” I ran over and jumped into his arms, almost making him fall over. I wrapped my legs around his waist and smashed my face into his neck to inhale his scent. He tightens his grip under my bottom. I move my head and I look straight into his eyes._

_“See, and to think you were going to give up.”_

_“I won’t give up on anything anymore. As long as you have faith in me, I’ll have the faith I need,” I lean my head down and kiss his lips sweetly._

_“Kitten I love you and all, but I need to let you down,” He carefully sets me down, intertwines our fingers and I lean into his side. We set off home._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I get home from the store and set my eyes on the couch. I see Harry and Liam passed out on the couch. They are just so adorable; I can’t wait until we have children. I take out my phone and snap a quick picture. The capture awakens Harry._

_“Hey Kitten, sorry we were a little tired.”_

_“It’s fine love,” I walked over and pecked his lips. I carefully grabbed Liam and I walk him to his room. I settle him in before retreating back into the living room._

_Harry opens his arms and I settle myself on his lap. He leans back on the couch and I put my head under his chin._

_“Did you really mean what you said at the hospital?”_

_“Of course, why would I lie?”_

_I stood quiet, I move my head and I look right to Harry. We don’t say anything; we just stare into each other’s eyes. Harry moves his head and crashes his lips to mine._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Louis, can your father and I come over in a bit?” My mum said over the phone, I haven’t seen here in a few months, even though we live like 10 minutes away. But we were so caught up in work and stuff; she just never wanted to bother us._

_“Sure, everything alright?”_

_“Yeah, everything is fine; we’ll be there in an hour,” She hangs up after we talk some more. I got Harry up from his nap, he’s been so tired. He hasn’t been sleeping at night, so I let him sleep for as long as he needs to._

_The doorbell rang and I opened it, but my eyes went down to my mother’s protruding stomach. I look up and he face is ecstatic, “Wait, you’re not…are you?”I asked as I let them in and closed the door_

_“Yes, and it is twins!”  My smile goes brighter and I engulf her into a hug._

_“I’m so happy for you! But, why didn’t you tell us sooner?”I sat on the couch looking to my parents._

_“Tell us what?” A sleepy Harry strolls in, pecks my lips and settles on my lap. He must be still asleep._

_“Harry, my mum is having twins!” He moves his head and squints his eyes, he smiles brightly._

_“Congratulations!” He moves his head back into my neck and falls asleep instantly. I run my hand through his hair, his head bobs back, so I carefully move where his head is on my lap._

_“Louis, has he been sleeping?” Robert asks looking down at the peaceful Harry._

_I shake my head, “No, he’s always yelling in his sleep. It’s quite frightening. I want him to speak to me, but I think he’s too scared.”_

_I play with his curls, “What does he yell?”He continues on with this conversation_

_“It’s always different, but it all pertains to the events he went through.”_

_“Just, try and have him open up. He can’t always bottle everything up, it will get worse.”_

_“Alright, so anyways; when are you due?”_

_“It should be a month or two after you two graduate.”_

_Finally, I’ll have some younger siblings._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“NO, DON’T! LEAVE HIM ALONE! DON’T!” Harry was thrashing in his sleep and he already kicked me a few times._

_“Harry!” I shake him and he instantly jolts up from the sleep and crumbles into my arms. I rub his back as he cries hysterically._

_“Lou, sing to me.”_

_“Lay back and close your eyes.”_

****

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without and just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of, together all the while_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_Far as the eye can see under your command_

_I will be your guardian when all is crumbling_

_I'll steady your hand_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time, time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_We're pulling apart and coming_

_Together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together_

_Pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_I set my head on his chest and soon fall asleep._

“Louis!”

“What?”

“We’re here.”

“Ohh, sorry.”

 

**_Harry POV_ **

The only reason I got here so early was because I needed to make sure what I wanted to do was okay with the principal.

“Mr. Ford, I have to ask you an important question.”

“What do you need?”

“After my speech I want to propose to Louis. I have this CD of pictures and a song, could I play it?  Would you let me do it?” her face lights up and she smiles widely.

“That sounds like the sweetest thing. Of course you can do it.”

“Thank you so, so much!” I wrapped my arms around her and she stiffens. She relaxes and reciprocates the hug.

“No problem and I wish you two the best of luck.”

.

.

.

“Hazza!” Louis comes running over to me and literally knocks me down. He crashes his lips to mine and he slips his tongue into my mouth and slowly moves around my mouth.

“Oi, love birds save it for later!” Niall yelled. We break away and set our eyes on Niall. He was walking and holding Zayn’s hand.

Ohh, I didn’t tell you? They’ve been together for awhile and they are the cutest. And I even found out why he was going to the hospital. His mother was very sick and only recently lost her battle. He was devastated, but he did get to say goodbye to her. It took him awhile, if it wasn’t

for Niall he would still be in that state; it was unpleasant by the way.

****

**_Louis POV_ **

 

 _“Can you believe it’s finally graduation?”_ Zayn says as he winks at Harry, and my face falters. What the hell?

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll find out why later.” He kisses my forehead.

We were talking when they told us it was time for graduation.

We all sat in alphabetical order, and Harry was up at the front getting ready for his speech.

“Good morning everyone! Welcome to the graduation of the class of 2013!” Everyone cheers and the principal continues on with gibberish, I don’t know.

“Now welcome to the podium, our valedictorian, Harry Styles.”

“Hello, friends and family. I don’t even know where to start, but here goes nothing. When I first started high school I was terrified. The only things going through my head was, am I going to make friends, will the teachers like me or will I find someone to call mine. All of you could probably think the same thing. Teachers always asked us, what do you want to be when you grow up? And sadly I still have no clue as to what I really want to do. There is only one thing for sure, but let’s wait for later. Anyways, it turns out that high school wasn’t all that bad; I met amazing people who I like to call my friends, the ones I will keep forever. Congratulations, we did it!” Everyone cheered and clapped as he finished. But, then music started playing in the background.

I instantly knew it was the music to ‘Marry You’, what is going on?

I looked up to see everyone looking at me, I finally looked up to the screen and there was a slideshow of pictures of Harry and I. Harry brings the microphone to his lips, “Lou, come here.”

I slowly get out of my seat, what the fuck is he planning? I finally get to the stage and He reaches his arm to me.

“Louis, you are my sunshine, you are my pillow, you are my shoulder to cry on, you are my everything. I love you and I don’t ever want to let you go. This past year has been difficult, but you kept your head up and looked past that. I remember the day you went back into the hospital, instead of crying you asked me, “ _In a few years from now, where do you see us?”_  and I told you that I saw us still going strong. And I think I changed my mind with part of it.” He gives the mic to Principal Ford who has tears in her eyes; he goes in his pocket and retrieves a little black box. He gets on one knee and tears were trickling down my face, “So I do see a permanent future with you. So, Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?” he opens the box to reveal a somewhat thick silver band with blue crystals in the shape of an ‘H’.

I fall to my knees, “Yes,” I whisper quietly.

His head snaps up, “Yes?”

“Yes, I will marry you.” He takes the ring out of the box, and slips it on my finger. He crashes his lips to mine. We get lost in the kiss, until we break away, and he puts his forehead to mine.

 ** _“NOW, WE LIKE TO PRESENT THE GRADUATES OF THE CLASS OF 2013!”_** We look to the crowd. Confetti goes off, as people throw up their caps, but we don’t care. I look down to the ring,  _finally._

I look up to see Niall and Zayn, plus our families coming over to congratulate us.

Really this year has had its ups and downs, but finally everything is where and how it should be.

I look to Harry and his eyes are glassy, “Hazzabear, what’s wrong?”

“I was so scared you would have said no.” My heart breaks when he spoke those words, I take his head in my hands.

Looking directly in his eyes, “Hazzabear, why would you even think that?”

“I just thought that you would have thought it was too soon.”

“Sweetie, I don’t care. I love you too much to say no.” I kiss his lips.

“By the way, I can’t wait to be Louis Styles” I wink and walk over to my mom.

_I really can’t though, are you?_

 

 


	22. I Do: Epilogue Part I

****

**_Louis POV_ **

The day was finally here. I will finally be referred to as Louis Styles for the rest of my life.

I was in the back of church pacing back and forth. My nerves were going crazy, like seriously this is torture. I couldn’t stay still for even a second.

“Louis, stop before you burn a hole in the carpet,” My mother said as she was holding my sister, Hunter ( **A/N: hehehe, I just had too :3)** , trying to calm her down.

Hunter and her twin brother Logan were born just a few weeks ago. We didn’t plan for them to come a month and a half early, but either way they are just amazing.

_“Louis, mum is in labor, come to the hospital now!”My father yells, I hang up the phone and Harry cocks his eyebrow._

_“My brother and sister have decided to come early!” I scrambled to get on my shoes and coat._

_“Whoa, Lou calm down,” Harry comes over and puts his arms and rubs up and down my arms, “You don’t need to rush, it will be awhile for the babies to come. Relax” He sets his hands on my shoulder and I look up to meet his eyes._

_“Sorry, I just am worried something will happen,” My head drops only to be lifted by Harry’s hands. He holds my head in his hands on looks straight into my eyes; I bring my hands and wrap them around his wrists._

_“Lou, what have I always told you?”_

_“To think positive, never negative,” I replied looking straight into his eyes, never breaking the contact._

_“Exactly, now let’s get ready.” He kisses my lips and lets go of my shoulder and going upstairs to get sleeping Liam from his room._

_Finally we arrived at the hospital, and just in time. My mother just was ready to give birth. She wanted me in the room with her, but I didn’t want to see all of that._

_“Lou, Harry would you like to meet them?” My head snaps up, and I look to Harry. I nod my head and grab Harry’s hand entering the room._

_I look up to see my mother holding two babies; one in a pink blanket and the other in a blue._

_“Lou, Harry, meet Hunter May and Logan William.” My eyes water and I let go of Harry’s hand. I walk over to her and I instantly grab Hunter. I’ve always wanted a baby sister, and now I have one. She opens her eyes, and they are the brightest blue, almost as bright as mine. She looks to me and she smiles widely, and put my finger under her chin and tickles her slightly. She then brings her arm and wraps her fist around my finger, then brings it up to her mouth and sucks on it; she is just the cutest._

_Harry was looking over my shoulder smiling brightly, “She looks just like you, Lou.”_

_“Well, then that would mean she looks like her mum, since I do look like her.”_

_My father then gives Harry, Logan. These babies are going to be spoiled big, and they don’t even know. He leaves to retrieve Liam as Harry and I sit down holding the twins._

_“Liam you have to be real quiet and be careful, alright?”_

_“Yes,” He replied as my father let him down. “Louee, ca-can I ho-hold he-her?”_

_“Sure, but you have to be a big boy alright.” I placed Hunter in Harry’s other arm as I set Liam on my lap. My father takes her and carefully places her in Liam’s arms._

_“Cu-cutie,” He only said as he looked onto her, and what a cutie she is._

“Sorry, I’m just afraid that something will happen. Something always happens.”

“Lou you’re being delirious, everything will be fine,” Niall replies as he is holding a fussy  Logan.

There was a knock on the door and my father walks in, “Lou, it’s time.” My mom takes Logan from Niall and leaves with the twins. Niall was my best man, Zayn is Harry’s. Liam is the ring bearer and a family friend’s daughter is the flower girl.

I breathe out, and I start to shake, “Lou, calm down. Everything will be alright,” My father kisses my head. Which I might add I’m not wearing anything to cover myself; everyone knows, so I don’t have to hide it.

My tail was slightly dragging on the floor, and my ears were perked up where you could see. I walked out of the room and got to where the door was to open.

The music started playing and I linked my arm with my father as the door opens.

_“Louis, if you want to go to get ice cream put away your toys!” I scramble to put away my toys so that I could go get ice cream. I put away the last toy and I ran down the stairs to my mum. I pulled at the hem of her shirt._

_Giving her my slightly toothless smile, “I put my toys away, ice cream time!”_

_She chuckles, “Alright, come on.” She grabs my hand and we walk down to the corner to the ice cream store._

_I went in and got myself a chocolate cone with rainbow sprinkles. I thanked my mum and walked out of the shop. Just as I was about to take my first lick off my ice cream I heard a loud cry._

_I turn my head to see a boy maybe a few years younger than me on the ground with his ice cream all down the front of him._

_I look to my ice cream and to him. I walk over to him and hold out my ice cream._

_He looks up at me with glassy eyes, “For me?” he asks._

_“Yes,” He wipes away his tears and takes the ice cream from me. He smiles wide and starts to eat it._

_“Louis, honey what are you doing?” my mum asked from behind me._

_“He fell and lost his ice cream so I gave it to him,” I said looking up at my mum._

_“That was so sweet of you,” She looks up to see a lady also looking on, and she walks over to her._

_“I’m Louis, and what’s yours?”_

_“Harry.”_

I looked up to see a smiling Harry with glassy eyes.

A tear escapes my eye, “Lou, everything is going to be fine,” My father tells me as he rubs my arm. We walk slowly to the altar. My dad kisses my forehead before giving my hand to Harry.

Harry kisses my cheek and wipes off my tears.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

_“Harry! Knock it off!” Harry was tickling my sides and wasn’t stopping. He was straddling my hips where I couldn’t move._

_“Never!”_

_“Please…”_

_“Nope.” He stops for a second and I take the opportunity and flip us over. I start to tickle his sides._

_“Lou, you’re actually hurting me.”_

_“Sorry.” I get off of him and I go to the couch. I put my head in my hands and I breathe out loudly._

_“Lou, I didn’t mean it like that. You were tickling me a little be too hard. I know how you feel about your body, and I would NEVER say anything to offend you. So, if I did I’m sorry.”_

_I lift my head up and reply, “It is fine Harry.” He outstretches his arms and I accept the hug._

****

**_Author POV_ **

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and husband.”

“And it seems as they have made their own vows, Harry you may precede.”

“Well, I don’t know where to start. I first met you 13 or so years ago, I had got ice cream and I tripped and feel making my ice cream fall all over my front. I was crying hysterically, until a little boy with the brightest blue eyes gave me his ice cream, thus starting a friendship that has resulted in this. The memories we have I will cherish forever and I will always look back to them when I’m feeling down. You brought out different sides of me that I never even knew that I had. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you on that day 13 years ago, and it took me 11 years to finally commit to asking you to be my boyfriend, and you accepted instantly. You made me the happiest man on this earth. This past year we didn’t have the best of luck, but you, you kept your head up and thought about all the positives and not the negatives, and you know where you learned that from? You learned it from me, when we were younger I would always tell you that, and now you stick to that. There maybe be sometimes where I have to remind you, but all the other times you know how to deal with it. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Harry was able to finish with managing not to choke out tears, but Louis was bawling, just like everyone else, even the minister.

_Louis and Harry were running around the park chasing each other, “You’ll never catch me alive!” Harry yelled as Louis was chasing him._

_Harry turned his head to see how far away he was from him, only to trip on a rock and stumble forward and landing awkwardly on his wrist. He yelps out in pain._

_“Harry!” Louis runs over and drops to his knees, “Are you alright?”_

_“My wrist hurts.” He said as he sat up, he looks to his wrist and it’s already starting to swell. Louis looks at him concerned. He gets up and runs to get their mums._

_They get to the hospital and they find out Harry broke his wrist, and Louis was the first one to sign his cast._

**_Can’t wait to out run you!_ **

**_Love, Lou :)_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Louis, what happened to your face?” Harry asked as he walked towards Louis. Louis doesn’t answer, he just shakes his head, “Lou, you have to tell me. What happened?”_

_“I can’t tell you.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because he’ll hurt you too.”_

_“I don’t care, if this person is hurting my Lou, then he’s messed with the wrong person.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Harry, do we really have to do this?” I asked as Harry was helping me with my cuts and bruises my father (uncle) left me._

_“Yes, now hold still.” This was our routine for the longest time and I question it just because I know that he will be annoyed. I love to annoy him._

 

“Now, how am I going to compete to that?” Lou replies trying to break some of his nerves, and everyone laughed.

“When I first saw you, I saw a little boy who needed a friend and look where it has gone. These years have been filled with amazing memories I will cherish into the day that I die. You saw me in my worse and in my best, and you always knew how to cheer me up. Even when this past year, you knew how to cheer me up. Then you just I don’t know broke down, and I had to step in and take your role, and it made me love you even more, if that was even possible. You know how to make my day better, and you made my life and world better. When I fell into those hard times, you put the pieces back together and made me whole again. I will always be thankful for that, and I know you’ll always be there for me. Like we always say, I won’t give up. I can’t wait for a long life of more cherished memories.” Louis was crying, but not as hard as Harry.

_“You know, they would make the cutest couple,” Anne said to Jay._

_“They’re so in love that they are so oblivious to each other,” Jay replied as they looked on to Louis and Harry fast asleep in each other’s arms on the couch. Their parents knew years before they even realized their feelings._

“Now, for the rings,” Liam walks over and Harry picks him up. Liam kisses his and my cheek, making the crowd aww. He sets Liam down and he runs over to Robert.

“Harry, repeat after me.”

Harry grabs my left hand and places the ring in front of my finger.

_“I, Harry Styles”_

“I, Harry Styles”

_“Take thee Louis Tomlinson”_

“Take thee Louis Tomlinson”

_“To have and to hold”_

“To have and to hold”

_“For richer or poorer”_

“For richer or poorer”

_"In sickness and in health"_

"In sickness and in health"

_“Til death do us part”_

"Til death do us part."

“With this ring I thee wed.”

 _“With this ring I thee wed.”_  He slips on the ring, and I look to it and it is a simple silver band, the same width like the other with and engraving of ‘Forever & Always’.

Louis repeats the same process and slipping on my ring and this is engraved ‘I’ll love you for a thousand more.” They thread their fingers together, and the minister announces.

 “I now declare you husband and husband. You may now kiss.” Harry grabs Lou’s face and crashes his lips on his. They move their lips softly, and passionately. Harry breaks the kiss, peck his lips once more. He puts his forehead on Lou’s and smiles brightly, “Finally.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am glad to present to you, Mr. and Mr. Harry Styles.”  They turn and everyone is cheering and standing up clapping as loud as possible.

Harry threads his hands with Lou’s, and they step down. Lou leaning into Harry, they walk out of the church.

.

.

.

After a snogging session in the limousine, they finally reached the reception. Harry steps out of the limo and holds out his hand for Lou to take. He pulls him up to kiss his lips.

They walk into the reception area, “Please welcome the newlyweds!” They walked to the middle of the dance floor for their first dance.

They got to the position and the song started playing. Louis laid his head on Harry’s chest and they swayed back and forth.

 

**_Oh, why you look so sad?_ **

**_Tears are in your eyes_ **

**_Come on and come to me now_ **

**_Don't be ashamed to cry_ **

**_Let me see you through_ **

**_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_ **

**_When the night falls on you_ **

**_You don't know what to do_ **

**_Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less_ **

****

There was no dry eye in the reception, everyone was in tears. Their family all knew how much they deserved this dance to themselves and everyone as well. So, no one got up to dance, they let them have the dance floor.

**_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_ **

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

_“Harry, what if he kills us the next time he comes?” Louis said tears flowing down his face._

_“Kitten, I won’t let anyone hurt you. They will have to go through me first.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Always.”_

**_So, if you're mad, get mad_ **

**_Don't hold it all inside_ **

**_Come on and talk to me now_ **

****

**_Hey, what you got to hide?_ **

**_I get angry too_ **

**_Well I'm a lot like you_ **

****

**_When you're standing at the crossroads_ **

**_And don't know which path to choose_ **

**_Let me come along_ **

**_'Cause even if you're wrong_ **

****

_“Louis, why would you even try to kill yourself?”_

_“Because everyone hates me.”_

_“Everyone doesn’t hate you.”_

_“Yes, even my own fucking father doesn’t care about me.”_

_“Louis, he may not care, but I care. I will be always be here right beside you.”_

**_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_ **

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

****

**_Take me in, into your darkest hour_ **

**_And I'll never desert you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

**_And when, when the night falls on you, baby_ **

**_You're feelin' all alone_ **

**_You won't be on your own_ **

****

**_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_ **

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

**_Take me in, into your darkest hour_ **

**_And I'll never desert you_ **

****

**_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_ **

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

**_Yeah_ **

****

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_ **

****

**_I'll stand by you_ **

**_No, no, no, no, no_ **

**_Take me in, into your darkest hour_ **

**_And I'll never desert you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

****

_“Harry, do you ever think about leaving this life behind?”_

_“Would that include taking you along?” Louis shook his head, “Then no, I don’t want to be where you are not. If going included you coming with me then yes, but if you weren’t I wouldn’t dare to leave.”_

Louis didn’t know that Harry chose this song, when the song finished tears were running down his face again. “Harry, why did you choose this song?”

“Because no matter what may ever happen I will always be right next you helping you through it, as well everything we went through I was there for you and you were there for me.”

“I love you so, so much.” Louis kisses Harry’s lips. Jay and Anne came onto the dance floor, and took their sons for the mother-son dance.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

“Louis, honey, I want you to know that I am so proud of what you have become. I cannot be anymore happier that you finally got your fairytale ending you’ve always wanted when you were younger. Even when you didn’t realize it but we all knew you and Harry would end up together. Maybe not in the ways that it had happened, but even when you were still kids, you were so in love. Harry makes you the best you can be, and don’t think otherwise. So, keep me proud, and use protection tonight.” My mom ruined the speech with that last saying. They were just moving in circles around the dance floor.

“Err, mum we’re married now, I don’t think we need to anymore.”

“I know honey, but for me please.” I don’t say a word and I lean my head on her shoulder.

Tears are now flowing down my face, “Mum, thank you for everything. I don’t know where I would be without you.” My mum takes my face in her hands and wipes off the tears.

“Louis, I will always be here. Even if I’m not right there with you, I will always be there.” She kisses my forehead and we continue on with the dancing. Talking about all the good times we had and nothing even mentioned about the bad.

 

**_Harry POV_ **

“Harry, I’m so proud of you. You have grown so much from the little cheeky boy to a man. From this past year you have shown everyone how grown up you’ve become. Yes, maybe you did break down, but everyone has their breakdowns. The breakdown you had only showed that you were so strong you waited until everything was over to break it all out,” I was sobbing on my mum’s shoulder, “I was so excited when you told me you asked Louis to be your boyfriend, I knew it would eventually happen. Then when you told me that you were going to ask him to marry him, everything I wished for came true. You and Louis were meant for each other.” I was hysterical on my mother’s shoulder, so our mothers did what was right. They walked us to each other and we held each other tightly.

****

**_Author POV_ **

They hold each other for awhile until it was time for the food and the toasting.

First up, Zayn, “Hello everyone, so what to say about these two here, well for starters they are perfect for each other. They make each other a better person. I know a few years ago we weren’t the best of friends, but I envied them. The way that they looked at each other said it all. I knew it along with everyone else that they were meant for each other. They stood by each other during the hard times and never left. Well, you see Harry here when we first met he wasn’t too pleased that I was taking Louis away from him. He was afraid that he was going to lose his best friend, but the thing I never understood until a little while after was the reason why. He was in love with his best friend, but he was too afraid to say something. But, these two together are perfect for each other; to the newlyweds!” Everyone clapped, now it was Niall’s turn.

“Hello, I don’t even know what to say. I had moved when we were still about 12 years old, and when I returned so much went on. When we were about 7 years old I met Louis, who then introduced me to Harry. They were quite the pair. I remember that Louis would always talk about Harry when he wasn’t around, it got quite annoy. Saying things like, harry did this, harry did that, harry had that before. Seriously, it was annoying,” Louis glared at him, and Harry was laughing, Harry leans into his ear and whispers,  _“I know who’s name you’ll be screaming tonight.”_ He kisses Lou’s flushed cheeks, “But enough about the past, when I got back I missed out on sooo much it was amazing. Harry and Lou were boyfriends and so much was just going on. I won’t get into those details though. Anyways, when I returned they were so much in love I was jealous, Louis looked at Harry like he was a precious gem or something, but he was. Harry was the one who made Louis whole again when he broke. These two are meant for each other, not even kidding; to the newlyweds!” The toasted, Harry turns his head and places a delicate kiss to Lou’s lips. Louis gets up from his seat and it leaves Harry dumfounded.

Then, Louis appears on stage, and goes to the microphone. Harry cocks his eyebrow.

“Attention, Louis has a song that he would like to sing. So without further ado, please give it up for Louis everyone!”

“Harry, love, this song is for you. You’re the reason I’m still here today. I love you with all my heart.”

**_I don't wanna make a scene._ **

**_I don't wanna let you down_ **

**_Tryin' to do my own thing, and I'm starting to figure it out_ **

**_That it's alright keep it together where ever we go_ **

**_And it's alright oh well whatever_ **

**_Everybody needs to know_ **

****

**_You might be crazy_ **

**_Have I told you lately_ **

**_That I love you_ **

**_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_ **

****

_“Hazzabear…”_

_“Yes, Kitten?”_

_“How many times have I told you that I love you?”_

_“Too many times, why?”_

_“Because I love you, and I want you to hear me say it forever.”_

_“I love you Kitten.”_

****

**_And it's crazy_ **

**_That someone could change me_ **

**_Now no matter what it is I have to do_ **

**_I'm not afraid to try_ **

**_And you need to know that you're the reason, why!_ **

****

**_I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off_ **

**_Look them in the eye I'd say I could never get enough_ **

**_Cuz it's alright keep it together where ever we go_ **

**_And it's alright oh well whatever_ **

**_Everybody needs to know_ **

****

_“Harry, why did you propose to me in front of the whole school?”_

_“Because I wanted everyone to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”_

****

**_You might be crazy_ **

**_Have I told you lately_ **

**_That I love you,_ **

**_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,_ **

****

**_And it's crazy_ **

**_That someone could change me_ **

**_Now no matter what it is I have to do_ **

**_I'm not afraid to try_ **

**_And you need to know that you're the reason, why!_ **

****

_“Louis, promise me you won’t EVER hurt yourself again.”_

_“I can’t promise you that.”_

_“Please, I can’t imagine my life without you. If something were to happen to you, it would tear my life apart. Then my life wouldn’t be worth living. So, please promise?” Harry took Lou’s hands in his and looked up at him; both pairs of eyes were glassy._

_“I’ll try just for you.” Harry wraps his arms around Louis._

Louis made a promise that day and he kept his promise. Well, until the day where he cut that one time, but other than that he never once hurt himself.

****

**_If it was rainin' you would yell at the sun_ **

**_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_ **

**_You say it's just another day in the shade_ **

**_Look at what a mess we made_ **

****

**_You might be crazy_ **

**_Have I told you lately_ **

**_That I love you_ **

**_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_ **

****

**_You might be crazy_ **

**_Have I told you lately_ **

**_That I love you,_ **

**_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,_ **

****

**_And it's crazy_ **

**_That someone could change me_ **

**_Now no matter what it is I have to do_ **

**_I'm not afraid to try_ **

**_And you need to know that you're the reason why._ **

 

Louis finished with tears streaming down his face, Harry was bawling his eyes out. Harry got up off his chair and ran to where Louis was standing on the stage.

He crashes his lips to Louis and puts his forehead to his, “That was amazing.”

He takes the mic from Lou and motions for him to sit down.

“Now, it’s my turn.”


	23. When I look into your eyes: Epilogue Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE ENDING! 
> 
> p.s this has been posted on Wattpad, and was sitting there forever, now i put it here.  
> posting up the sequel to this! :)

****

**_Author POV_ **

“Now it’s my turn,” Harry told Louis. Louis was sitting in a chair in the middle of the stage as Harry went over to the piano. He put the mic on the stand, and started play the keys.

 

**(Play the video, or not…)**

**_Don't try to make me stay_ **

**_Or ask if I'm okay_ **

**_I don't have the answer_ **

**_Don't make me stay the night_ **

**_Or ask if I'm alright_ **

**_I don't have the answer._ **

_“Harry, why when you had the chance you didn’t want to leave this life behind?”_

_“Because, it wouldn’t be the same,” Louis just looks confused, “I wouldn’t be with you.”_

****

**_Heartache doesn't last forever_ **

**_I'll say I'm fine_ **

**_Midnight ain't no time for laughing_ **

**_When you say goodbye._ **

****

**_It makes your lips so kissable_ **

**_And your kiss unmissable_ **

**_Your fingertips so touchable_ **

**_And your eyes irresistible._ **

_“Louis, has anyone ever told you that your eyes are so beautiful?”_

_“Never, why?”_

_“Because, I want you to know that when I look into your eyes, there is so much they hold.”_

****

**_I've tried to ask myself_ **

**_Should I see someone else?_ **

**_I wish I knew the answer._ **

****

_“Harry, why did you choose me?”_

_“Because I’ve always wanted you, no one else,” A tear falls down Lou’s face and he wraps his arms around Harry’s neck._

_“Good because it goes the same with me,” He mumbles against Harry’s neck._

**_But I know, if I go now, if I leave_ **

**_Then I'm on my own tonight_ **

**_I'll never know the answer._ **

_“Why did the fuck I leave him? You’re such an idiot Harry.” Harry was in his room the night that Louis told him his big secret._

_“Why? Why? Why?”_

**_Midnight doesn't last forever_ **

**_Dark turns to light_ **

**_Heartache flips my world around_ **

**_I'm falling down, down, down,_ **

**_That's why._ **

****

**_I find your lips so kissable_ **

**_And your kiss unmissable_ **

**_Your fingertips so touchable_ **

**_And your eyes irresistible_ **

**_(Irresistible)_ **

**_Irresistible_ **

**_(Irresistible)_ **

**_Irresistible_ **

**_(Irresistible)_ **

**_Irresistible_ **

**_(Irresistible)._ **

****

**_It's in your lips and in your kiss_ **

**_It's in your touch and your fingertips_ **

**_And it's in all the things and other things_ **

**_That make you who you are and your eyes irresistible._ **

****

_“Louis…”_   _Harry moaned under the touch of Louis. Louis was pumping Harry’s erection, Harry really want to do something else, but Louis being in a cast, this is all that they could do. And well Louis does have quite the touch_

****

**_It makes your lips so kissable_ **

**_And your kiss unmissable_ **

**_Your fingertips so touchable_ **

**_And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes,_ **

**_Your eyes, your eyes, your eyes_ **

**_Irresistible._ **

_“Harry!” Louis snapped his fingers in front of Harry’s face, “You zoned out again. What was it this time?”_

_“Your eyes are just; they pull me in every time I look at them.” Louis blushes and Harry kisses his cheek making him more flushed._

Louis got off the chair so quickly, it fell down. With tears running down his face, He plopped down on Harry’s lap and planted a passionate wet kiss on Harry’s lips. Broke away and just held each other.

Everyone was in tears was an understatement; now if you were to say tears flowing freely down ones face, that would be better.

Anne was crying in Des’ shoulder; Jay in Roberts shoulder. Zayn and Niall were hugging crying in each other’s arms. Liam didn’t know how to react, so before anyone could stop him, he ran up to the two lovers and wiggled himself in between them and sits on Louis’ lap.

“Well, it looks like LiLi wanted some love too,” Harry said looking down at a glassy eyed Liam. Louis kisses the top of Liam’s head. Now if someone would never know, they would think that they were his parents, but it wasn’t the case. Liam cuddled in between their arms and let them hold each other.

Soon they were interrupted by loud cheering and clapping. The break away, not before Harry pecks Lou’s lips and kisses Liam’s forehead, and got off the stage.

“Lou, Harry, those songs were amazing.” Anne and Jay gave both their sons bone crushing hugs. Once they broke away, Louis picks up Liam and he cuddles into his neck, yawning loudly.

“Tired buddy?” Lou asks and all he receives is a nod. He walks him over to the couch and gently places him to let him take a nap.

Louis goes back to Harry, and sits on his lap leaning his head on his shoulder. Harry kisses the top of his head and wraps his arms around his husband.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

The way he sung that, I was just speechless. I didn’t even know how to react.

I wonder if my eyes are another one of his many turn ons, let us see how far I can take this.

I look up to him and he looks down at me. I give him my wide eyed look and his eyes darkened.

Success, I think.

He leans to my ear,  _“I can’t wait to get to our room and fuck you into the mattress.”_

I think my pants tightened a little at his words.

 

**_Harry POV_ **

I knew what Lou was doing, and I love to tease him.

I got a little aroused from the way that he looked at me.

Finally it was time to cut the cake.

Hopefully no one notices the bulge I have growing in my pants.

 

**_Author POV_ **

Walking hand in hand to where the cake was set, Harry and Louis got ready to cut.

Harry grabbing the knife and Louis putting his hand over Harry’s, they cut through. Once the first piece was cut, they took their pieces.

Louis got this evil look in his eye, but Harry didn’t notice. When they reached each other’s mouths with the cake, Louis smashed it against Harry’s face; thus, making Harry do the same thing. Harry then grabs Lou’s wrist and softly kisses his lips.

“Yummy cake,” Harry mumbles against Lou’s lips.

They break away and burst out in laughter at how ridiculous they both look; as does everyone else. They wipe off each other’s faces and sits down, well Lou sits on Harry’s lap, and eat their cake.

Just before they had to leave, Harry started to hum a tune that Lou recognized.

“Wait, Harry what were you singing?”

 

***Bold-harry**

_Italic – Louis_

**_Both- duet*_ **

****

**When I look into your eyes**

**It’s like watching the night sky**

**Or a beautiful sunrise**

**Well, there’s so much they hold**

 

As soon as Harry started singing, he instantly knew that song. It was the song that he sang when he was in the hospital.

 

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you’ve come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

**Well, I won’t give _up on us_**

**Even if the _skies get rough_**

**I’m _still looking up_**

**_And when you’re needing your space_ **

**_To do some navigating_ **

**_I’ll be here patiently waiting_ **

**_To see what you find_ **

****

****

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“You. Fucking. Sick. Pig. You deserve to be in jail, and rot in hell you dirty fucking bastard!” Lou said thrashing in Bob’s arms only making him hold him tighter._

_“Then GIVE UP!”_

_“I WON’T EVER FUCKING GIVE UP YOU SICK BASTARD!”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

****

_‘Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We’ve got a lot to learn_

_God knows we’re worth it_

_No, I won’t give up_

**_I don’t want someone who walks away so easily_ **

**_I’m here to stay and make the difference that I can make_ **

**_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_ **

**_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_ **

**_And in the end, you’re still my best friend at least we did intend_ **

**_For us to work we didn’t break, we didn’t burn_ **

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

**_I had to learn what I’ve got, and what I’m not_ **

**_And who I am_ **

****

**_I won’t give up on us_ **

**_Even if the skies get rough_ **

**_I’m giving you all my love_ **

**_I’m still looking up, I’m still looking up_ **

_I won’t give up on us_

_God knows I’m tough enough_

_We’ve got a lot to learn_

_God knows we’re worth it_

**I won’t give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I’m giving you all my love**

**I’m still looking up**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Harry clears his throat, “Did you mean what you said back there?”_

_“About what?”_

_“That you’ll never give up?”_

_“Harry, I won’t ever give up,” Louis said looking right into his eyes. His eyes changed color green; they were as bright as can be. They showed the hope and love that they both deserve from all this._

_“Kitten, I won’t ever give up either. I love you too much.” He presses his lips to Lou’s. Once he did, nothing else mattered to the world._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Everyone around them stood quiet, it wasn’t that hard to hear them, the microphone was right in front of them.

They looked at each other, “How?” they both started and stopped when they both talked.

“It was when I told you about my secret. After you left it just came to me, and I sang it softly until I fell asleep.”

“Same, after I left you and had a little talk with, Luke, I was walking down the street and it came to me too.”

“That’s weird.”

“Definitely,” everyone goes back to what they were doing before.

After what it seems like for hours, it was time for them to go off on their honeymoon.

Everyone except for family and close friends left the reception.

They walked out of the reception to the limo.

“Lou and Harry please enjoy yourselves.”

“We will,” Louis replies kissing his mums cheek; as well as Hunter’s and Logan’s.

“Don’t break the bed,” Niall yells earning a slap on the head from Zayn.

Harry and Louis shakes his head, as they were just about to get into the limo, a pair of small arms wrapped around Harry’s waist almost knocking him down.

“Harree” Liam looks up at him with glassy eyes. Harry kneels down, as Louis watches from the limo.

“What is it buddy?”

“You’re coming back right?” Harry chuckles as Liam looked at him tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

“Of course we are, we could never leave without coming back.” Louis jumps and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry carefully gets up and walks over to Louis.

“Louee, Harree, I’ll miss you.”

“We’ll miss you too buddy,” Louis replies joining the hug. After awhile, they set him down and he runs off to Lou’s parents.

Before they enter the limo, they turn and wave to everyone.

“You ready for the time of your life?”

“I’ve always been.”

With that they hop into the limo, and the driver heads to the airport, as Louis leans on Harry’s shoulder.

.

.

.

“Welcome to paradise!” The lady said as they entered their hotel in the Bahamas. Harry checks them in while Louis looks around.

“Kitten, come on,” Harry yells from the desk; the onlookers, awed at their relationship. As the receptionist handed him the hotel key she asked.

“Newlyweds?”

“Yes,” Louis comes over and wraps his arms around Harry. Harry kisses the top of Lou’s head, “I married the love of my life.”

“Aww, that’s so adorable. Enjoy your stay.”

“Ohh we will,” he shoots a wink to Louis, knowing what was in store for the two later on tonight.

They put their suitcases on the trolley, and the bellhop roles it in front of them. Harry takes Louis by surprise, and lifts him up bridal style and carries him to rest of the way to their hotel room.

The bellhop opens the door for them and they walk in, “Enjoy your stay at Riu Palace Paradise Island.” Harry slips him a tip and thanks him before shutting the door and locking it behind him.

Louis turns around and see’s the look that Harry is giving him, “Louis…”

He cocks his eyebrow, Harry walks over to Lou and grabs his face crashing his lips to his. He motions for Louis to jump, and he wraps his legs around his waist. Harry walks over to the bed and drops Louis onto it.

“Ready for the most amazing sex in your life?”  Harry jumps on Lou and instantly grinds his hips against Louis. Squeaking very loudly, he felt Harry grow harder, and making him go harder as well.

That night, they made love; it wasn’t like any other time they did it with each other. This time it involved deep slow thrusts, and as well that it showed their deep pure love towards each other. Louis and Harry reached their climaxes at the same time. Harry collapsed next to Louis, out of breath. But, one he calmed down, he pulled to covers over them and pulled Louis to his chest, Lou’s tail wrapping around Harry’s bare torso.

Kissing his head right in between his ears, “I love you Kitten.”

“I love you too Hazzabear.”

They feel asleep in the arms of their lover, dreaming of a life being spent together.

 

**THE END _…for now._**


End file.
